Reunions 2: The Bad
by Purple Astro1
Summary: Rowina has settled aboard the Megaship, but her past is about to rise again...


REUNIONS 2: THE BAD  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Power Rangers.....   
  
REAL disclaimer: Sorry, just wanted to see what it looked like in print. Of course I don't own them, Saban does. I only saw up to slightly after Rocky and the others joined the gang, and after that I saw Turbo, but it was all in Irish. So if I make mistakes, that's why. This is only for fun, anyway. Warning: some violence. Also some bad language. FEEEEDBAAAACK! :)  
  
  
  
Andros woke up--reluctantly--to DECA's call.  
"It's not time to get up yet." he complained.  
"I AM AFRAID IT IS, ANDROS."  
"All right. Who's up?"  
"CARLOS AND CASSIE ARE IN THE CREW ROOM."  
"Where's everyone else?"  
"ASHLEY IS GETTING UP. TJ SAID, 'I'M NOT GETTING UP, IT'S SATURDAY,' AND HAS REFUSED TO MOVE. ZHANE HAD THE NIGHT WATCH AND IS CURRENTLY IN BED."   
"What about ALPHA?"  
"ALPHA IS ON THE BRIDGE."  
"Good--and Roena?"  
"ZHANE ASKED ME NOT TO WAKE ROENA, AS SHE IS STILL UNUSED TO OUR SHEDULE."  
"I should've thought of that. Tell TJ that if he isn't up in five minutes, I'll send Ashley to get him up." A minute later, Andros faintly heard TJ yell, "I'm up, Andros, I'm up." He grinned slightly: the first time TJ pulled that trick, Ashley had ripped all the sheets off his bed. The second time, he'd tucked himself in tightly: she poured a pitcher of ice-cold water on his head. Now the mere threat of her was enough to get him up in the mornings.  
  
  
When he reached the Team room, Ashley had arrived.  
"Morning, everyone." He opened the Synthatron and took out his plate of--whatever it was. "Where's TJ?"  
"I'm here, I'm here. I don't know why we have to get up, it's Saturday and we've nothing to do."  
"Except that we promised Roena we'd show her KO35 today." Ashley pointed out.  
"She remembers it. She was six." Andros reminded them.  
"Then everything will seem much smaller to her." Ashley replied cheerfully. Andros shook his head and smiled.   
"Someone should really get her up."  
"I'll do it," Ashley offered. "What about Zhane?" Andros shook his head.  
"Zhane had the night shift. I doubt if he'll want to come. Stick your head in anyway; if he's awake, ask him if he wants to come. If he's not, leave him be."  
  
  
Ashley knocked lightly on Roena's door.  
"Come in!" Roena called. Ashley let herself in.  
"You are up then. We'll be heading down in half an hour or so."  
"Thank you." Roena said politely. Turning to a mirror, she pulled her hair out of its tight ponytail and began brushing it. Ashley smiled as she watched; Roena's hair was striped, much like Andros', but hers was bright red and pitch black, providing a much greater contrast than his. On Earth, she'd dyed it black, but almost her first act on board had been to remove that dye and return it to its' natural colour.  
"What's so funny?" she asked defensively, seeing Ashley grin.   
"I was just thinking it's funny you have hair like that when Zhane doesn't."  
"Not many girls on KO35 do. It's more a boy thing."  
"Oh--I'll leave you to get dressed, shall I?"  
"Thank you. Is Zhane up yet?"  
"I'm just going to check, but I doubt it. He had the night shift, so he'll probably sleep in." With that she left the room. Roena tied her hair back, then turned to her wardrobe. Suddenly she stopped, as a pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind.  
"What do you want? Let go of me." The arms obediently let go and she turned to face her 'attacker'. "I thought you'd gone. I haven't seen you since I left." She lowered her eyes. "Zordon told me about you. I'd really like you to leave now."  
But I thought we were friends.  
"You were never my friend. You just tried to use me. Now go away."  
I'll never leave you. You know that. I never have. Never. Then he was gone. Roena left her cabin and went to the next one down, which was Zhane's. The door was open; Ashley was talking quietly to Zhane. Roena squeezed past and flung herself onto his bed.  
"Roena? What's wrong?"  
"Zhane--he came back. He was in my room. You told me he'd gone!" Her voice started to rise. "You told me he wouldn't be back! You said I was safe!" With that she burst into tears. Ashley instinctively started forward, but Zhane stopped her.  
"Could you find Andros please? Thanks, Ash." Ashley nodded and left the room, closing the door. Zhane then turned his attention to Roena.  
"Roena, calm down. Tell me what happened."  
"I was in my room, and he came up behind me. He said he thought we were friends, and when I said we weren't he said he'd never leave me." The look she turned on him was haunted. "Zhane--I went to Earth to get away from him. But now Zordon and Dimitria are gone, where can I go that he won't find me?" He pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"I promise I'll keep him away from you, ok? Now stay calm. Andros'll be here in a minute."  
"You promise you'll keep him away?"  
"Sure. What's a big brother for?"  
  
  
"Andros, Zhane wants you." Ashley hovered near the door, ready to follow him back to Zhane's cabin.  
"What for?"  
"I don't know. Roena came in, and she was really upset. She said something about someone being in her room." Andros paled.  
"Tell me exactly what she said."  
"Um--that he was in her room, and that she'd thought he was gone. Then she started crying, and Zhane asked me to get you." Andros nodded grimly.  
"Thanks." He got up and headed towards Zhane's room. Halfway there he stopped and turned back. "Ashley, you can't come. Listen, if I can tell you what's going on, I will, ok? But this isn't my secret." Ashley nodded reluctantly.  
  
  
Andros came in and sat on Zhane's bed. Roena watched him carefully.   
"This is bad, right?" He nodded quietly.  
"Roena--do you even remember before you left?"  
"A bit. Not much--and nothing about him. Zordon said that was from shock and it'd wear off eventually. Like sometime before I die."  
"In this line of work? Zhane muttered, unable to pass up the joke. Andros ignored him.  
"We can't wait." He saw the expression on Zhane's face. "Zhane, we can't wait. If she doesn't know, we're all in danger."  
"What? Tell me. I don't want to put you in danger." Andros nodded.  
"Before you left, you kept going into shon'sol. While you were in it, he'd--make you do things. He hurt people. We need you to try and keep out of shon'sol, ok?" She nodded.  
"You can't leave me alone then. Alone, it's--I can't keep fighting him." Unconsciously, she touched her wrists. Zhane noticed.  
"We'll have to tell the others, Andros. We'll need their help as well." Andros nodded.  
"You ok, Roena?"  
"No. I don't want to go home if he'll be there."  
"Ok. We'll stay here." Andros agreed. Roena took a deep breath.  
"Let's go and tell them, then."  
  
  
The three Kerovians entered the Team room together. Andros and Zhane sat at the table, and Roena perched on the edge of the raised area just in front of the jump tubes.  
"Guys--we need to tell you something important." Zhane started. "You know Roena was sent to Earth eight years ago? Well, it was because she was being--haunted, I guess."  
"You're telling it backwards." Andros told him. "Over a thousand years ago, on KO35, a being called Dhurcas lived."  
"Dhurcas?" Ashley asked.  
"It's Kerovian. It means blackness, or darkness." Roena told her.  
"Dhurcas was completely evil. He had no good in him. The Astro Guardians beat him, the first group of Guardians assembled. But although they destroyed Dhurcas' body, his spirit--his essence--was so evil it couldn't be destroyed." Andros continued. When he stopped to take a breath, Zhane jumped in.  
"There've always been rumours that his spirit is still out there somewhere, sort of like your ghost stories on Earth, but no one ever took them seriously."  
"But?" Carlos prompted them.  
"All Kerovians are trained for telekinesis. Some manage telepathy as well. Usually it takes years of training to achieve any measure of control. But some people just have the ability."  
"Like me." Roena chimed in. Everyone jumped; caught up in the story, they'd forgotten about her.  
"Right. Roena was a prodigy; she was moving things in her crib, and communicating telepathically not long after."  
"Um, I think I got lost. " Cassie said.  
"Yeah. What does this bit of the story have to do with the other bit?" TJ agreed. Andros sighed; any Kerovian would have figured it out by now.  
"Dhurcas wants to use Roena to build himself an empire. He can do that in three ways: one, persuade her to help him."  
"Not happening." Roena muttered.  
"Two, either make her kill herself or arrange to have her killed. At the moment her spirit leaves her body he can take it over. Then he'll have her powers at his command. Or Three, he can forcibly take over her body. That's the hardest way of all for him, because then she can fight back." Ashley watched Zhane quietly; he was talking as though this were one of the holo-movies he enjoyed, rather than really happening to his little sister.  
"The easiest way for him to take over my body would be to drive me into a deep depression, or something like that."  
"Ok, totally confused now." Carlos said.  
"Yeah, needing back-story, I think." TJ added. Andros rolled his eyes again. Zhane sighed and started speaking very quickly.  
"All right. Roena, from when she was three, had this--imaginary friend. And sometimes she'd do things and not remember them. Like pick a fight with me, stupid little things like that. When she was six, Dhurcas--her 'friend'--made her slash her wrists." Zhane choked slightly on that.  
"God!" Ashley said. Roena smiled wanly. Andros took over the story.  
"I was staying over, and I heard her crying, so I went to her room. There was blood--I called Zhane's parents, and they came running in and took her to a Health Centre. She'd already been marked for training by the Astro Guardians, because of her powers, so when she'd healed some they took her to see Zordon. Or talk to him through a link-up, anyway, because he was on Earth." Zhane took over again.  
"When she told him the name of her 'friend' he instantly arranged for her to move to Angel Grove. He got her adopted, and watched her to make sure Dhurcas didn't follow her. Apparently he didn't. When Zordon left for Eltar Dimitria took over watching her."  
"But they've been gone for ages. Why didn't she--I mean," turning to look at Roena, "why didn't you come before this?" Ashley asked. The others blushed at her not-so-subtle reminder that they'd been completely ignoring Roena.  
"Zhane wasn't awake before this." she answered simply. "Kinwan sent word when he was hurt, but I knew he wasn't dead." She grinned. "Zordon thought I was in denial, but I wasn't. I knew when he woke up, and I sent him a message." She trailed off and lowered her eyes.  
You're counting on these people to help you? They're worse than useless. They can't help you.  
"Shut up. They can." she muttered. Zhane came over and sat beside her.   
"Ro--"  
"I know. Don't look at him, don't talk to him, and above all don't listen to him."  
"He's here?" Carlos exclaimed. Roena gestured.  
"He's over near the door." Everyone automatically backed away.  
"Andros, what do we do?" TJ asked urgently.  
"About him, nothing, there's nothing we can do. But we can't leave Roena alone, ever."  
"Why not?"  
"Because when I'm alone with him it's much harder for me to fight him. I need people around to anchor me in reality." Roena said quietly. The conversation spiralled over her head as they discussed how to help her.  
"At least you've told us this time." Zhane murmured quietly to her. "Now we can help you."  
"I wasn't supposed to tell you before. He told me not to."  
That's not true. I never told you not to tell people.  
"You did so, you told me not to tell Zhane."  
Oh I told you not to tell Zhane, yes. I never said anything about other people.  
"Then why--" she broke off. "You're afraid of him." She was so caught up that she didn't realise the others were watching her, didn't hear Zhane talking to her.  
Don't be ridiculous. Zhane was a meddlesome child then, and he's a meddlesome child now.  
"Leave me alone. Yes, Zhane, don't yell. I can hear you now."  
"What did he say?" For the first time, Roena realised how frustrating this must be for Zhane. His training shrieked at him to attack, but there wasn't anything for him to attack. All he could do was sit by.  
"Oh, all the usual stuff. You guys are useless, you can't help me, I'm doomed...the same stuff as always. Imagination is not his strong point." Ashley looked at her sympathetically.   
"You haven't eaten yet have you? I'll wait with you."  
"Thanks. Zhane, go to bed. You were up all night."  
"No way. I'm staying with you."  
"You are not. You can't help me if you're asleep on your feet." Automatically, he glanced down at his feet. Roena laughed softly. "Come on, brother, time for bed." She wrapped her hands around his arm and tugged him to his feet.  
"But, wait. What about..."  
"Shush. It's alright." No it's not. "He's gone." No, I'm not.  
Reassured, Zhane let her lead him from the room.   
  
Andros went with them to Zhane's room. Then he took her back to the Team room, where Ashley and Carlos waited while she ate breakfast. Then Ashley took her to the bridge, where TJ began the day's lesson. All the Rangers knew how to work the ship, but Roena didn't, so they were teaching her.  
"You're not concentrating, Roena. Look at what you're doing." TJ rebuked her gently. They'd agreed it would be best to stick to the normal day's schedule, so he was. Andros frowned at him.  
"Sorry..."  
"It's ok. Look, just practise that for a while, ok?"  
"Sure." Andros watched her bend over the screen again.  
He's not gone, is he. he asked her telepathically. She shook her head minutely.  
He never goes away, 'Dros, that's why I left in the first place. Remember?  
"You just crashed the ship." he told her out loud. Confused, she glanced up at the main screen before looking back at her small one.  
"Oh. Yeah. But that was the point. I'm practising crash-landing." He looked at the little graphic on her screen. It was upside-down and half-buried.  
"You just killed everyone on that ship."  
You will kill everyone on this ship before long. You know it. You always screw up.  
"No. That's not true."  
"Sorry, Roena, but it is. Look..."  
"Not you." she cut him off. "I know they're all dead."  
"Oh. What'd he say?"   
"Nothing." She turned back to her control panel to avoid saying anything more. Andros looked at her for a minute, then he crossed to his own station. She'd been like that when she was little as well, refusing any help whatsoever.  
"Andros, what can we do?" TJ asked him softly. He shrugged.  
"If she won't let us help her, there's nothing we can do. Just stay near her." Across the bridge, Roena hunched her shoulders and did her best to ignore Dhurcas.  
Hear that? They're whispering about you. Soon they'll realise that you're useless, and you don't fit in. Then they'll throw you off the ship.  
"They will not." she muttered, trying very hard to keep her miniature ship steady.  
You know they will. Look, you've crashed your ship again. What good are you if you can't even land a ship?  
"No. You're wrong."  
"Roena." Andros said firmly. "Whatever he's telling you, don't listen." He circled Andros, who, of course, didn't react.  
This is who you think will save you? He thinks about nothing except girls.  
"Ashley and Karone. That doesn't count."  
"Count for what?" TJ asked. Roena blinked, refocusing.  
"He says you can't help me, 'Dros, because you're thinking all the time only about girls." Her grammar suddenly got very Kerovian, even though she was speaking English. She smiled--just a little--at the look an his face. "Don't worry. I know he's lying. May I go and find Zhane?" Andros nodded.  
"If you promise not to speak to Dhurcas on the way. And come straight back if Zhane's asleep." She bobbed her head and left the bridge. The second she was gone Andros turned back to his control panel.  
"DECA, set a course for Eltar."  
"COURSE SET. ENGAGING ENGINES."  
"Eltar? Why Eltar?" TJ asked.  
"It was Zordon's Rangers who beat Dhurcas in the first place. Maybe there's something there we can use. If nothing else, he probably won't want to come there--the residual good energy would probably be too much for him." TJ followed his gaze towards the corridor.  
"She's not taking it very well, is she."  
"It's not even just Dhurcas--although that's most of it. She doesn't like to be around other people very much. She never did."  
"Why not?"  
"She finds it hard to block out people's thoughts all the time. She used to go and play on her own all the time. Maintaining shields like that takes a lot of effort."  
"It doesn't for you." TJ pointed out. "Or Zhane, either."  
"Zhane and I don't have anything like her level of power, that's why. If I concentrate very hard I can move things a bit, and very occasionally I can do telepathy. Roena does it without even thinking. Very few on KO35 have ever tested with her level of power. Besides which, she hasn't had the training we had. She was too young for it when she left. All she's had is whatever Zordon could give her, and he's not Kerovian." Tj nodded, his mind going back to Roena's telekinesis.  
"I haven't seen her do anything like that."  
"She hides it--she had to, on Earth. But she's constantly in touch with Zhane, and often with me. Not even talking, just--being there."  
"Freaky. OK, Eltar. Shouldn't we go to KO35 though? It was the Kerovian Rangers who beat him after all."  
"There's no point. We never had a command centre like you did, so there's nowhere for us to look."  
"No Command Centre? How come?"  
"Unlike some people, we didn't hide. Being a Ranger--or Astro Guardian, anyway--was a huge honour for us. When a new Guardian was created, there'd be parties for days. Everyone knew who we were."  
"We didn't hide." TJ protested mildly.  
  
  
Zhane woke up when Roena entered his room.  
"Sorry for waking you." she said softly.  
"It's ok. I'm about done with sleeping anyway."  
"What, forever?"  
"Yeah, maybe...how're you doing?"  
"Not so well." She sighed and sat down beside him. "It's ridiculous. I know the things he tells me aren't true, but still...I can't help thinking, maybe he's right..I can't do this, Zhane."  
"Oh yes you can."  
"Oh no I can't..don't change the subject."  
"Ok. Is he here now?"  
"No, he tends to go away if you're around."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. He says it's 'cos you're a meddlesome boy..I think he's scared of the Mighty Silver Ranger."  
"Yeah, that must be it." They both laughed. "Roena, we'll get through this, ok? I know it's hard always being around people, but just hang in there. We'll find a way to beat him."  
"We better." She held on to him tightly. He stroked her hair lightly.  
"How'd you get away with this hair on Earth?"  
"Dyed it. 'Dros gets away with his, but this..I had to change my name as well."   
"I knew that." They sat in silence for a minute.  
"Here, I'm starved. Wanna go have lunch?"  
"Sure. But maybe you should get dressed first."  
"Yeah, that might help.."  
  
  
After a somewhat strained lunch, Zhane hauled Roena off to the Engine Room to check on some circuits with him. After that, he took her to the MegaWinger's bay to help upgrade some of the programs and teach her how to work it.   
"I don't need to know how to work the Zords, Zhane, I'm not a Ranger."   
"So? Maybe some day you will be."  
"And if I am, I'll automatically know how to do it anyway."  
"Hey. Work with me here, ok?" She grinned and turned back to her control panel.  
He's trying to keep you occupied while the others plan how to get you off the ship.  
"Don't you ever give up?" she asked rhetorically.  
"Nope." Zhane frowned, puzzled. "Give up what? I'm sure I don't, but.."  
"Give up...teasing your little sister." He studied her briefly.  
"Liar. What'd he say?"  
"Exactly the same as he's been saying all day. Never mind." Zhane watched her for about three seconds, which was how long it took her to whirl around and throw herself into his arms.  
"This...is...insane." she cried. "He's been here...a few hours..and I'm already...a nervous wreck." Zhane pulled her down to sit on the floor.  
"He didn't upset you like this before. Well, except for..." he bit his lip.  
"This?" She traced the scar along her right wrist. "He didn't upset me then either...he was never mean like this before."  
"What's he been saying?" A single tear ran down her cheek.  
"That I screw everything up, and eventually you guys are going to realise that, and then you'll kick me off the ship." Zhane tilted her face up to look at him.  
"Don't cry--you believe that garbage?" She brushed away the tear, but it was followed by several more.  
"Not really but--he gets to me. He knows just how to do it, too, he's known for years. And besides, I can't crash the ship properly."  
"I would have thought that was a good thing. You've only been on board a couple of weeks. Give it time." She wriggled tighter into his arms, tensing slightly. "Is he here?"  
"Yes--no. Not any more." They sat in silence for several minutes. He'd started to think she was asleep when she spoke again. "Zhane?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did you miss me?" He thought about it. She'd left just after his ninth birthday, when she was six. He'd been jealous of her powers, and she'd been jealous of his easy friendships. They'd fought every single day, played tricks on each other, and occasionally ganged up on Andros. He thought about how quiet the house had been after she'd left, and how upset their parents had been.  
"Every day." He squeezed her lightly.  
"I knew you weren't dead, you know. Kinwan and Zordon told me--but I knew you were alive. I could always feel it. Always." This time she did drift off to sleep. Zhane sat quietly watching her until his communicator beeped.  
"Zhane, is Roena with you?" He moved away so he wouldn't wake her.  
"Yes. She's asleep--she's worn out, poor kid." Andros chuckled.  
"Poor kid? Zhane, she's only three years younger than you."  
"So?"  
"Never mind. We're heading for Eltar, but there's a problem with the Mega-accelerator. It could take us anything up to a week to get there."  
"A week? Andros--never mind. Can you come down here? You're not on duty right now, are you?"  
"Just came off. Give me a minute."  
"Sure." He turned around to see Roena sitting up and watching him.  
"Are you awake? No, you're not, are you? Lie down, Roena." She continued to watch him. "Lie down, Roena. Come on, now." Obediently, she lay down again.  
"She never did that on Earth." Andros said from behind him.  
"I know. It's dangerous here."  
"Shon'sol is dangerous anywhere."  
"But if he gets control up here..." Zhane didn't finish his sentence; he didn't need to. Andros knew perfectly well how dangerous it could be.  
"What's wrong with the engines?"  
"We don't know yet. That's part of why it's gonna take us so long."  
"I don't know if she'll last a whole week, Andros. She broke down here a little while ago, and it's only been half a day. You know she never could handle being around people for very long."  
"I know. Zhane, I know. But we can't do anything about it. We can't leave her alone."  
"I know."  
"Stay with her as much as you can, and so will I. We can both shield, enough to make it a bit easier for her."  
"She'll still go nuts."  
"It's the best we can do. For now."  
  
  
TJ leaned over the edge of the platform.  
"Carlos, throw me up the hydrospanner, will you?" Andros entered just in time to hear this.  
"No, don't. I'll do it." Concentrating, he flew the 'spanner up to TJ.  
"Thanks, man."  
"No problem. How's it coming?"  
"Slowly but surely. It looks like the circuits just burnt out. We'll replace them, and then it should run ok."  
"I don't know, Teej. It's not looking too good down here." Carlos said. Andros leaned over his shoulder to study the circuits.  
"He's right. We'll have to re-initialise the whole main board. It'll take three days, and we'll have to set down somewhere for it. After that, we should be ok."  
"Three days? Can we afford that?"  
"We can't afford not to. Start replacing the circuits: I'll go find us somewhere to set down."  
  
By the time they reached Eltar, almost a week later, Roena was about to burst. She really didn't like to be around people for long periods of time, and for a whole week now she'd always been with someone. The only even slightly good part about it was that keeping her shields up tired her so much that she slept deeply every night, so she hadn't gone into shon'sol. She sat now, pale and thin, in a chair at the side of the bridge, plucking half-heartedly at the controls. Zhane looked over at her, then leaned over to Andros.  
"I'm really getting worried now, Andros. I haven't seen her eat in almost three days, since we took off from that moon."  
"I haven't seen her eat either." Cassie added from beside Andros.  
They're talking about you. They're going to maroon you on Eltar.  
"No they're not." Roena muttered under her breath.  
"We won't be at Eltar for about another half hour." Andros told her. "Plenty of time for you to get something to eat."  
"I'm not hungry." Ashley looked up at that.  
"You haven't eaten at all today. When was the last time you ate?"  
"I'm not hungry." Zhane glanced at Andros and 'said',  
She doesn't like needles--remember, Andros? Let me try something.  
Zhane hunkered down beside her.  
"Roena, if you won't eat, we're going to have to start feeding you through a tube." Roena shuddered at that thought.  
"Please don't make me eat right now. I promise I will later, just not right now, ok?" He frowned down at her.  
"All right. But you're eating a three course dinner later on, ok?"  
"Yes." Zhane went back to the others.  
They've been putting poison in your food, you know. If you let them put a needle in you, they'll put poison in it as well.  
"Zhane, this is dangerous." Ashley hissed at him.  
"Only if she catches on. Anyway, she won't hurt me. That's why I'm gonna do it."  
"It was my idea." Andros protested.  
"I'm doing it and that's that. If you won't let me do it I'll warn her right now."  
"All right. Be careful, and mind what you're thinking."  
They're trying to poison you.  
"First they're trying to put me off the ship, now they're trying to kill me. Which is it?" She'd spoken softly enough that the Rangers couldn't make out her words. Zhane drifted over to stand beside her.  
"Don't listen to him, Ro. Whatever he's saying is a lie."  
Roena, he's got a needle up his sleeve. He's going to stick you! Stick him first! Do it!  
"No!" Roena shrieked, leaping up from her seat. At the same time she telekinetically ripped Zhane's sleeve, revealing a hidden syringe. Then she shoved him away, keeping the syringe floating between them. The whole thing took about a second and a half. Zhane stayed very still--he'd fallen to the floor.  
"Roena, it's just a mild sedative. That's all. You're nervous and scared and you didn't sleep the last two nights. You're going into shon'sol."  
He's lying! It's full of poison. Stick it in him! Stick it in all of them!  
"What if I put it in you?" She didn't even recognise her own voice. It was odd, high-pitched and fast.  
"I really hope you won't, Roena, it wouldn't be good for me."  
"But if it's just a sedative..."  
"It's dexadrinol." Roena backed up.  
"That was lethally stupid, Zhane. Dexadrinol? He had me half-way convinced I should stick it in you." She hurled it straight up into the ceiling. Then she turned to Andros. "You need to--to lock me up or tie me down or something."  
"I can't."  
"Andros, he won't stop! He won't go away--I can't make him stop!"  
"No, I mean I can't. There's nothing on the ship that'll hold you--or him, if you're in shon'sol. We can sedate you, but that won't help. He'll just pull you into shon'sol." Roena drew a long breath.   
"I'm going to go to my room now. I would really appreciate if you didn't send anyone with me. You can keep an open 'Comm line and DECA can watch me, but I really need to be alone now."  
"Roena--" Zhane stood up.  
"There's not a chance I'll let him now, Zhane." Tears glimmered in her eyes. "I nearly put that needle in you. I was this close. I--I have to go." She then hurried off the bridge.  
"DECA, open a one-way 'Comm line out of Roena's cabin and maintain a constant watch." Andros said. Then he shoved Zhane.  
"Dexadrinol? That was very smart." Zhane shoved him back.  
"I knew if it was dexadrinol she wouldn't stick it in me, genius. Besides, it works straight away, and I didn't want her to have time to throw us around the ship." He turned to the others. "I'm allergic to dexadrinol."  
"Highly allergic. If she'd injected him he'd have been dead before we could've gotten him to the Med bay." Andros mentally tugged the needle down from the ceiling. "Damm, she stuck that in tight."  
"What's--shinsil?" Carlos asked.  
"Shon'sol. It's--sort of like sleep-walking. You can see what's happening around you, and hear what people are saying, but you also dream, and you can't tell the two apart. When Roena goes into shon'sol, Dhurcas can control her by controlling her dreams. That's how he made her slit her wrists eight years ago."  
"We never knew. Shon'sol is very rare, and it's getting rarer." Zhane said. He glanced at Andros. "Are you getting this?" Andros looked confused, then he slowly nodded. "It's got to be fake."  
"What?" Ashley asked, confused.  
"Roena's feeling--relaxed. Peaceful."  
"Maybe she really feels like that." Cassie suggested cautiously.   
"No. I know Roena. There's no way she's feeling like that after what just happened."  
"Zhane--" Ashley said carefully. "You knew Roena. Eight years ago. When she was six. People change." Zhane shook his head.  
"Not that much." He stormed off the bridge, leaving five very uncomfortable teens behind. Ashley's panel chimed and she turned to check it.  
"Fifteen minutes to Eltar." she said softly. Andros nodded.  
"We'll try Dimitria first. She might be able to help."  
"Is she still on Eltar?" TJ asked in surprise.  
"She was last thing I heard. Anyway, even if she has left, we can check Zordon's house."  
"Zordon's been stuck in a time warp for ten thousand years. What's he need a house for?" Carlos asked.  
"It's--a kind of museum. For all the Rangers he ever mentored, or their replacements. It's got uniforms and accounts of their battles and all kinds of other stuff. If we're going to find anything, that's where we'll find it."  
  
  
  
You liked it, didn't you. That moment when he thought you'd inject him? The look of fear in his eyes? The feeling of power?  
Roena didn't answer, since the 'Comm line was open. But deep inside she shrieked, No! I didn't enjoy it. That's not who I am.  
You can hide it from them, maybe you can even hide it from yourself. But you can't hide who you really are from me. I know you enjoyed it.  
The lock on Roena's door beeped an over-ride, and Zhane came in.  
"You need a better code for that. The day you left KO35? Not that hard to figure out." This close, she couldn't keep him feeling the fake peace she'd been broadcasting as hard as she could, and her pain and weariness nearly bowled him over. "You ok?"  
No, I nearly killed you. He looked at her, surprised; she'd spoken in Kerovian. Only Andros would be able to understand them. He answered in the same language.  
No you didn't. You didn't. Dhurcas did. It wasn't you.  
It was me. I was this close, Zhane, this close.  
Ro, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have used dexadrinol, anyway.  
Why did you?  
It works straight away. I didn't want you throwing me 'round the bridge. She nodded and sat in silence for a moment. I wasn't sure if you remembered your Kerovian. She snorted.  
I used to bully Zordon into speaking Kerovian with me. And Alpha, too. I didn't want to forget. Zhane, I'm scared. He came across and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. What if there's nothing here? What if we can't make him go away? He considered telling her some comforting lie, but then he changed his mind. She was his sister and she was scared and she deserved to know the truth. The fact that she'd have known if he lied never even entered his head (it didn't have to, it was already in there.)  
I'm scared too.  
You? Scared? You were never scared. Even when our house went on fire you weren't scared.  
Shows what a good actor I am. I was scared shi--I was very scared. I couldn't even breathe, I was so scared--or maybe that was the smoke.  
Very funny. She wiped at her face.  
Listen. I promise you, if the answer isn't here, we'll find it somewhere else. We will beat this guy.  
"Yeah. Um, sorry." Andros added over the still-open 'Comm.  
"Thank you." She reverted to English.  
"ZHANE, ROENA, WE HAVE ARRIVED AT KO35."  
"Thanks, DECA. We're coming."  
  
They teleported to the main council building. An official met them there and took them to see Dimitria.  
"Dimitria, it's so good to see you." Ashley said, when they met her.  
"Have not you been well?"  
"Yes, we've been well, but we miss you."  
"And are these Andros and Zhane, the Lightstar Rangers?"  
"Yes ma'am." Andros said politely.  
"It's good to see you, Dimitria." Roena said softly. Dimitria looked down at her.  
"Ah. Has he come?"  
"Yes. Do you know how to stop him?"  
"I cannot tell you. Would you search Zordon's house?"  
"If we may." Dimitria turned to speak to another official.  
"Do you think she'll let us?" Roena murmured, in Kerovian.  
"I'm sure she will." Andros answered.  
"Do you know where the house is?" Dimitria asked.  
"Yes, thank you." Andros answered. They all looked up as a solider came into the room.  
"Sergeant, will you take this people to Zordon's house?"  
"Yes ma'am." She then turned back to the Earth Rangers.  
"We shall catch up later." Roena surprised her with a quick hug.  
"Thank you, Dimitria."  
"Is it not the duty of everyone to help another if they can?"   
"You could just say, 'You're welcome'." Roena stage-whispered.  
"Roena." Zhane said warningly. Roena bobbed her head apologetically to Dimitria.  
  
  
The first room Andros went to was the library. The sergeant left them after asking Andros to make sure no damage was done and everything was returned to its' place. The Rangers wandered around the room, looking at the different books, while Roena made straight for a large chair and began to spin around in it.  
"Andros, look." Zhane called after about half an hour. "Accounts of the Battles of the First Guardians of KO35." He flicked through the pages. "Phooey. Andros, it's in Old Kerovian. Will you stop that, Roena? You're gonna be sick."  
"I am not."  
"I hate that language." Andros muttered, completely ignoring Roena.  
"Is it very different?" Ashley asked.  
"Old Kerovian and Modern Kerovian are sort of like English and French. There are some words that are still the same, but not enough. I can't even read it." Roena explained. She tilted her head towards Andros and Zhane who were leaning over the book, muttering and pointing things out to each other. "Luckily, my unspeakably clever brother.."  
"Be nice." Zhane said without looking up.  
"...And your unspeakably clever boyfriend.."  
"Roena...."  
"...Can both read it. So we should be ok." Roena finished. Ashley drew her over to a window.  
"He's not here, is he." It wasn't a question.  
"Dhurcas? No, I think 'cos this is Zordon's house--how can you tell?"  
"You're giddy. It's like you're drunk or something. I've never seen you like this." Roena sobered up.  
"I know. It's just such a rush, not having to worry about him."  
"I'll bet, but try not to get too carried away, ok? Zhane's patience only goes so far, and Andros'--doesn't--anyway, try and calm down." Roena ripped off a salute.  
"Sorry, I will try."  
  
  
A few hours later she was still very upbeat, considering that they hadn't found anything yet. The four Earth Rangers had admitted temporary defeat and gone to see Dimitria. The books in Zordon's library were all written in the language of whatever Rangers they were about. Unfortunately, most of the Rangers hadn't been from Earth and didn't speak English, so there was little that Earth Rangers could do. Roena had declined to go with them and sat, idly scanning a more recent account of KO35's Guardians.   
"Roena, it's late. You should go back to the ship and get some sleep."  
"No way. You know I won't be able to sleep up there. He's waiting for me."  
"Don't be ridiculous." Andros said shortly. "He's not waiting for you."  
"He is, I can feel it. Please don't make me go up there." Andros pulled her into the next room over.  
"Stay quiet and go to sleep then. If you don't I'll send you back up." She nodded obediently and lay down on a couch. Ten minutes later when Zhane checked on her, she was asleep. The other Rangers came back shortly after that.  
"Andros, listen to this. Dhurcas's spirit so dark is, that defeated can he be not, unless used is the blood, the blood of the Brothers of the Faithful. It doesn't say who the brothers are, though. It just goes on to say.."  
"Please don't translate it. Your grammar stinks. Just summarise it."  
"Very funny, Andros. Um, today Dhurcas was destroyed, but Zordon is worried that he might come back, because if he does he'll have to use the Blood of the Brothers. Then it says the chain is cast, and then it breaks off and starts talking about their new Zords." He lowered the book. Andros looked across at Alpha.   
"Do you know who these Brothers are?"  
"I'm sorry Andros, I've never heard of them."  
"Well, it's a place to start, anyway." Ashley said cheerfully. "Let's.." She stopped when Zhane jerked out of his seat, looking towards the next room.  
"Zhane? What's..." Andros broke off as well, also looking next-door. "God-what's going on in there?" Roena started shrieking loudly just as he said this. All six Rangers packed through the door.  
  
  
Roena was thrashing around and screaming. Zhane pushed past the others, not even realising he had done so.  
"Careful, Zhane, that's shon'sol." Andros warned him.   
"I know what it is, Andros." He sat down on the side of the bed. "Roena? Can you hear me?"  
"Get off me." she wept, and by sheer good luck one wildly--flailing arm caught Zhane upside the head. Too surprised to catch himself, he fell off and hit the floor. Andros helped him back up, but he stayed away from the bed.  
"What do we do?" Carlos asked.  
"Nothing." Zhane said flatly. "She'll wake up in a few minutes." Roena stopped crying and started whimpering softly. Zhane balled his hands into fists. Andros put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"We'll get him, Zhane." Andros said. Zhane didn't reply, but he didn't shake off Andros' hand either. Roena's whimpers stopped and she sat up. Zhane didn't move until her eyes opened. Then he started to sit down again.  
"Zhane, don't..." she gasped. He found himself unable to move any closer, as she held them all away telekinetically.  
"Roena, what happened?"  
"Dhurcas happened." She spoke flatly, dully. "He said I was being ridiculous. That without Zordon, this is just another building and there's nothing to keep him away..." she lunged to her feet and raced for the bathroom, shoving everyone out of her way. They watched, helpless, as she threw up over and over.  
"What happened?" Andros asked quietly, when she was done and had sat back. She shuddered, drawing her knees in under herself.   
"Ro..." she cut Zhane off.  
"If he was really, flesh-and-blood real? You'd be getting a niece or nephew."  
"Shit." Andros breathed. Zhane lunged for the bathroom; she made room for him, but still wouldn't let him touch her. Ashley went pale.  
"But he's not real, is he? I mean, he's a ghost--a spirit--whatever. He can't hurt you." TJ said. Andros shook his head, still pale.  
"He's real to Roena. Physically real, she can hear him, see him--touch him."  
"Damn." TJ muttered. Cassie swayed and leaned dizzily against Carlos.  
"Roena, we think we found something. In The Accounts, it says we can defeat him with the Blood of the Brothers of the Faithful." Andros was trying to keep her focused. Zhane sat back and wiped his mouth.  
"The Brothers--I've heard of that. Who are they?" Andros spread his hands helplessly. Zhane leaned forward, trying as hard as he could to get close to Roena.  
"Ro?"   
"Don't." she said softly, in Kerovian.  
"Ro, let me in."  
"Don't. Please. Zhane, don't." While she was distracted, Andros mentally tested her shield, but didn't find any gaps.  
There aren't any, she sent to him, causing him to jerk backwards.  
"Roena, we're very close. All we have to do is find these Brothers, and then..."  
"Drain out all their blood?"  
"Yes! No. No, of course not."  
"That's what I thought." she said very softly. Then she burst into tears.  
  
  
It took over an hour to coax her out of the bathroom. Zhane, Ashley and Cassie stayed with her during that time, trying as best they could to get her out without setting off a TK storm. Andros went back to The Accounts, and the other two, feeling themselves terribly in the way, went to check on the ship. When Roena eventually came out of the bathroom, she spurned Zhane, instead asking Ashley to take her to the ship. Zhane followed them up.  
"Roena, what's wrong?"  
"You. You promised me you wouldn't let him hurt me! You promised! I hate you! Go away!" she threw him out of the room.  
"Ow! Roena! That's not allowed!"  
"I don't care!" she was crying freely now, looking more and more like her fourteen years. "I don't care! Stupid rules! What did they ever get me? Raped, that's what. It's not fair--it's not--" She crumpled to the floor, too worn-out and upset to keep her shields up. Zhane slowly moved over to her and gathered her into his arms. She stiffened at first, but then she relaxed and continued to cry.  
"You're right, you're right--it's not fair--but we'll find a way through this. We will. Don't cry--it's ok." Zhane continued to murmur softly until she had pulled herself together again.  
"I'm sorry." she whispered.  
"It's ok. You didn't hurt me that much."  
"Liar--I did."  
You did, didn't you. Was it fun? You enjoyed it, I know you did.  
"You're insane, Dhurcas."  
"Shush." Zhane murmured. "C'mon--let's go back down. The others are waiting."  
  
  
She sat quietly in a corner of the room. The others had quickly learned not to come near her unless they wanted some serious bruising. She tended to panic and throw them away before realising who they were. Dhurcas continued to mutter in her ear, but she wasn't paying any attention. Instead, her eyes were fixed desperately on the pair of Kerovians who were reading through The Accounts for the third time.  
"This is ridiculous." Zhane slammed the book closed, nearly breaking Andros' finger. "There's nothing in here we can use."  
"Ow. It has to be here somewhere, Zhane."  
"We don't have time to read through everything, Andros!"  
They're going slow on purpose. They think if I take you over you'll be off their hands.  
"That doesn't even make sense."  
If they were trying to help you, they'd be trying to find out where you've heard of the Brothers, instead of just ignoring you.  
"They're not--oh. OOOHHH. Zhane, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Um, sure, Ro." She tugged him out into the next room. Ashley came across to Andros.  
"Anything?"  
"I can't find anything."  
"There's got to be something."   
"If there is an answer, I don't think it's here. Excuse me." He moved quietly to just beside the door where he could listen to what was going on next door.   
"Ro, this is dangerous. We shouldn't be doing it."  
"I want to remember. And this is the best way to do it. If you're that worried about it, stay in with me. Then you can fish me out."  
"I can't, we need someone for anchor. That's the rule."  
" 'Sis ok. 'Dros is listening in. He'll anchor for us." Andros flushed a deep red, almost matching the colour of his top.  
"Andros, what is it?" Carlos asked. He waved him to silence and kept listening.  
"I tried this once or twice without you. While I was training--never could do it."  
"You could've if you didn't think about it so much. Now come here and concentrate." Andros waited for another minute, then he went into the room, followed by the others. Roena was sitting cross-legged on the couch, and Zhane was hunkered in front of her. She'd extended her hands, cupping them together, and he'd put one hand on top of hers and one hand below. Then he'd laced the fingers together tightly.  
"Dammit." Andros muttered angrily. "she could've just said."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a Kerovian ritual to retrieve a lost memory. Best guess is she's trying to remember where she's heard about the Brothers before." He stood and watched them closely for a minute.  
"Should something be happening?" Cassie asked. "How will we know if it worked?"  
"We'll know...now." Roena's eyes opened and she looked at Andros. But when she spoke, her voice wasn't her voice. It was deeper, older.  
"Zordon, what if Dhurcas follows her to Earth?"  
"That's Lyra--their mother." Andros identified the voice. Zhane spoke in Zordon's voice.  
"Do not worry, Lyra. I have placed a small device within your daughters' necklace. As long as she keeps within a certain distance of me, this device will keep Dhurcas away. However, she must wear it at all times."  
"Zordon." Andros said softly, for the benefit of the Earth Rangers who'd never actually met him. Well, only very briefly, when they were inaugurated as Rangers.  
"Roena, you keep that on all the time, you hear me?" That was Zhane, but not as Zordon.  
"Thel. Their father." Andros explained.  
"Yes, papa. Can I come home now?" It was Roena's voice, but she sounded very young.  
"Not just yet, sweetheart." 'Thel' said. "Zordon, what if she goes outside the certain distance? What if her adoptive family moves away?"  
"I shall take steps to ensure that does not happen. However if it does, she will be protected by the blood of the Brothers of the Faithful."  
"The blood of the...what is that?" 'Lyra' asked. Zhane's lips moved but no sound came out.  
"I thought that might be it. Whatever it is, she doesn't want to remember it. That's why he can't say it." Andros said. He hunkered down beside Roena. "Roena, you can't remember it. You should stop now."  
"No. I will remember."  
"You'll hurt Zhane. He can't take this as well as you can."  
"Good point." Zhane collapsed backwards onto the floor, hyperventilating.   
"Idiot! What'd you do that for!" he yelled, as soon as he could breath well enough.  
"I didn't think she'd dump you out like that. That's dangerous!"  
"The whole thing was dangerous. Why would she back away from a bit more danger?"  
"The first danger was to her. I didn't think she'd put you in danger like that."  
"Phaedos." Roena said suddenly, startling everyone. Caught up in the argument, they'd nearly forgotten about her.  
"Phaedos." Zhane repeated.  
"Yes. Dulcea."  
"Who's Dulcea?" Andros asked.  
"On Phaedos. That's where we have to go. She knows."  
"Knows what?"  
"Who the Brothers are. She's the next link."  
"Link to what?" Roena blinked, stretched and unfolded her legs, sitting up straight.  
"Zordon told certain allies of his about the Brothers. But he didn't tell them everything. They all know a little bit. Since we can't ask him, we have to go the indirect way and follow the chain from one to another."  
" 'The chain is cast'." Zhane muttered, remembering The Accounts.  
"And Phaedos is the next link?" Carlos asked.   
"Dulcea is the next link. She lives on Phaedos." She started to get up but Andros pushed her down.  
"Don't be stupid, Roena. You know you can't stand up straight after memory retrieval. Stay there for a few minutes."  
"I feel fine." she proclaimed defiantly. However, when she stood up, she over-balanced to one side and collapsed.  
"I told you." Andros said, helping her up. "Sit there for a minute--you too, Zhane. We'll go and say goodbye to Dimitria."  
"Tell her thanks." Roena said.  
"I'll stay with them." Cassie said softly. Andros nodded and left with Ashley, Carlos and TJ.  
"I've heard of Phaedos." Cassie mused.  
"The Morphin' Rangers went there when Ivan Ooze was released. They were the first people ever to receive the Great Power." Roena explained.  
"Were you there?"  
"Me? No, I was stuck on Earth covering for them, although they didn't know I was covering for them at the time." She glanced curiously over at Zhane. "Are you mad at me?" Cassie suddenly realised that he hadn't spoken since she'd 'woken up'. She quickly excused herself so they could work it out.  
"Zhane? Are you mad at me?"  
"Oh, only, VERY! That was an INCREDIBLY STUPID thing to do. I want your word you won't do it again."  
"Oh, Zhane...."  
"Your word, Roena."  
"All right. I promise." She made her lip wobble just a bit and spoke in a very young voice. "Are you still mad?"  
"All big brothers are immune to that look."  
"All of them except you." He groaned slightly.  
"All right, all right, you're forgiven."  
"Thank you." She put her whole heart into those two words.  
  
  
"DECA, tell us about Phaedos." TJ ordered when they were underway.  
"PHAEDOS, SPATIAL CO-ORDINATES 352/558. SITE OF THE GREAT POWER. HOME OF DULCEA, MASTER WARRIOR AND PROTECTOR OF THE GREAT POWER."  
"That's it?"  
"Phaedos is not exactly a vacation spot. It's dangerous there." Andros explained.  
"Have you been?" Cassie asked.  
"No. There are two reasons to go to Phaedos; because you want the Great Power, or because you have a death-wish. Dulcea does not like tourists." Zhane answered before Andros could. Andros mock--glared at him. Zhane mimed being shot to the heart. Everyone else ignored him.  
"So we basically have no idea what we're heading into. That's great." Carlos said. Roena rolled her eyes.  
"I do."  
"No you don't." Zhane said.  
"I do so! I've been there!"  
"You said you weren't there."  
"I said I wasn't there with the Morphin' Rangers. I was there on my way to Earth. We stopped off. And besides, my brother was one of the Morphin's, and he told me all about it."  
"Rocky is not your brother." Zhane growled.  
"Whatever. He still told me about it." She pulled what Ashley had mentally termed her 'kitten look'--because kittens seemed to fit her personality better than puppies, otherwise it would be a puppy-dog look--but Zhane wouldn't look at her. Shrugging lightly, she briefly summarised the Morphin' Ranger's trip to Phaedos for the others.  
"What about when you were there? Did you see any of that stuff?" Cassie asked.  
"No. We met Dulcea on the beach and stayed for about three minutes. That was all."  
"Why did you stop if it was only for a few minutes?"  
"I guess Zordon knew this might happen and he wanted me to know all the important people. But that's only a guess. Trey wasn't exactly chatty."  
"Trey?" Carlos asked.  
"The Gold Ranger, Prince Trey of Triforia. He brought Roena to Earth." Andros explained.  
"I'm going to get something to eat." Roena said. Half-way out the door she paused and looked back. Andros caught Zhane's eye and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Zhane shook his head and deliberately turned his back on Roena.  
"Me too." TJ said quickly, hoping maybe she hadn't noticed.  
"Yeah, me three." Cassie agreed.  
"All right." Roena said softly. The three headed off the bridge. Andros looked pointedly at Carlos.  
"I have to-um-" he trailed off when he realised that no-one was listening to him. Shrugging, he also headed for the Team Room.  
"Zhane, what's your problem?" Ashley demanded.  
"No problem." He pushed away from her and went to another panel.  
"Zhane, she lived with Rocky for eight years. But she left him to come with you. Eight years is a long time. It's natural for her to call him her brother."  
"I told you, I don't have a problem with that. Now I have to finish this." Andros plucked the control pad from his hands. "Hey! I need that!"  
"I need you to check the Simideck."  
"The Simideck." Zhane repeated flatly.  
"Yeah, it hasn't been working properly."  
"...sure." When he'd left the bridge, Andros turned to DECA's camera.  
"DECA. Run Simideck program Roena-one-F. No lock."  
"ACKNOWLEDGED."   
"What's Roena-one-F?" Ashley asked.  
"It's an area of KO35 near where we grew up. Roena built it, using pictures she'd done of it while she was on Earth. Hopefully, when Zhane sees it he'll realise how important KO35 still is to Roena."  
"It's sweet of you to think of it." Andros leaned against his console.  
"Is it...have I done any other sweet things?" Smiling, Ashley leaned against him.   
"Oh, I dunno--I'd have to think about it."  
"Yeah? Would this help?" Grinning, he leaned in for a kiss. After a minute, they broke apart.  
"That definitely helped, but I think, maybe, I need some more help."  
"We'll have to see what we can do..."  
  
  
Zhane stood, gazing around him. He'd assumed this was the problem when he first arrived--that programs were randomly coming on--but now he recognised the spot. Which meant the program could belong to only one of three people, and he knew it wasn't him.  
"DECA, whose program is this?"  
"ROENA'S."  
"Where did she get it?"  
"SHE CREATED IT, USING HER PAINTINGS OF THIS SPOT AS A TEMPLATE."  
"She made this?" He moved over the hill and through the trees, pausing when the buildings in the valley came into view. It was around here--did she remember? He poked around until he found a half-collapsed tree. As kids, they'd carved out a den among its' roots. Only four people ever knew about it; Roena, Zhane, Andros, and Karone. Within view of the house, so keeping to the rules--but hidden from sight unless you knew where it was. It was larger then he remembered, and he puzzled over that for a minute until he realised she must have modified it. She was still small for her age, but she was bigger than she had been then.  
It'll hold you. Andros and I tested it, and it took both of us.  
How long have you been sneaking around in there? Zhane 'asked' quietly.   
I dunno. A while. You mad?  
Yeah, a bit. He settled on the floor of the 'den'.  
Well, get over it. Rocky's my brother, but I live with you, don't I? Did it cross your mind that if I'd stayed on Earth, Dhurcas might never have found me? I knew I was risking it coming out here, and I came anyway. To be with you. The sheer anger in her 'voice' shocked Zhane into silence....  
You're right, I'm sorry. ...for about thirty seconds. No power on Earth, KO35 or anywhere else could make Zhane be silent for more than a minute at a time.  
Thank you. Her 'voice' was full of sarcasm, which Zhane carefully ignored. Zhane? Do you remember the last time we were in the den together?  
Yes. Andros and I kicked you out. We wanted to do 'guy stuff'. Two days later you left.  
Yeah--but I did pour water in your bed before I went.  
I knew that was you! Do you know how much Andros laughed at me over that?  
Yeah--but that made it a great piece of revenge. Besides, I knew you'd be upset, so I left you a joke to cheer you up. She sighed. I miss that. Rocky, he was fun and all, but he was too busy being 'Responsible big Brother' to just play. And the others, they didn't really like me to join them. Sometimes it feels like the last time I got to just play was when I was six.  
If I could get those years back for you, I would. D'you want me to beat up the DeSantos next time we're on Earth?  
Um---Maybe not. Rocky would feel like he had to beat you up, and I don't want my brothers fighting.  
I just want you to be happy, Ro.   
I know, Zhane, but there are things out there you can't protect me from. On that note she closed the link to it's normal strength, so they could sense each other but nothing more. Zhane sat in the den until Andros came looking for him.  
"You ok?" he asked, settling on the other side of the den.  
"The Simideck's working fine." He reported, mock-seriously. Andros waved that away and looked at him expectantly. "Yeah, I'm ok. I was just checking out the detail. Remember this?" he tapped a root above their heads. Without fail when they were young, any time any of them had stood up, they'd always hit their heads on it.  
"Yeah---you should look at her pictures, if she'll let you." Andros agreed.  
"D'you remember the last time we were here?"  
"Before the war?"  
"No..before that....  
  
  
Eight years earlier  
Andros tramped up the hill to the den, wondering why Zhane hadn't waited for him.  
"Zhane? You here?" He ducked into the den, nearly braining himself on the root. "Ow. Zhane?"  
"Yeah." Zhane was sitting in a corner, as far from the 'door' as he could get.  
"What's wrong? Where's Roena?"  
"Gone. The Astro Guardians brought a friend of theirs, and he took her away in a ship."  
"What? Why? When's she coming back?"  
"Maybe never. They said Dhurcas was after her, and they had to take her away to Zordon."  
"But Zordon's on Earth," Andros protested, "and Dhurcas is just a myth." Zhane laughed humourlessly.  
"Some 'myth'. She's gone, Andros. I might never see her again."  
"There's only one thing to do." Andros declared.   
"What?" Zhane asked, faintly interested.  
"We'll both be Astro Guardians. You can find Roena, and I'll find Karone. Then we'll all be together forever."  
"Yeah--good plan..." he sighed heavily, then found to his disgust that he was crying. Andros scooted over and sat beside him until he was done.   
"Let's go to your house." Zhane finally suggested. "I don't like it here anymore."  
"My house?"  
"Yeah. My mum just sits around crying all the time. I don't like it there, either."  
"Ok--let's go start practising to be Guardians!" they scrambled out of the den and did their secret handshake.  
"We'll find them together..."  
  
  
Now  
"Yeah. I remember." Andros answered softly. They'd never looked back. Zhane had thrown himself into the training with a vim that surprised everyone except Andros. Three years after that Zhane's parents had died. He'd sent a short message to Earth via the Astro Guardians, and thrown himself even deeper into training. They'd gone through it all together--until Zhane was injured, and Andros had fled KO35 with him in hyper-sleep. He'd roamed space for two years after that, searching for the refugees from KO35, and trying to find Dark Specter. He'd only spoken to Roena once in all that time, eight months after Zhane was first hurt. She was so sure he'd be fine--and she was right, in the end. He shook himself out of those thoughts.  
"We're almost at Phaedos. We'd better go." He climbed carefully out and succeeded in not banging his head. Zhane wasn't so lucky.  
"Ow."   
"Come on, Zhane. DECA, shut down the Simideck." Zhane followed him to the bridge, looking very annoyed and holding one hand against his head.  
"Zhane, you ok?" Cassie asked when he came onto the bridge. "What happened?" He glanced around and indicated Roena with a tilt of his head.  
"Ask her." Roena glanced up from her panel and looked questioningly at Andros, who nodded.  
"You knew it was there, stupid. If you hit it, that's your own tough luck."  
"You could have left it out."   
"It wouldn't have been the same." You ok?  
Yeah. Why not?  
I got that whole memory. Sorry.  
Thief. I'm fine.  
"I am not!" The others looked up in surprise, since they hadn't heard anything. "Sorry. That wasn't Dhurcas. Just disagreeing with my dear brother." Andros rolled his eyes.   
"Let's just go down, ok?" he caught one of Roena's arms and one of Zhane's, holding them back briefly. "And keep your arguments down, I don't need you two yelling in my ear."  
"We weren't...right, sorry. Won't happen again." Roena wisely cut off her protest when she caught sight of his face.  
  
  
"Which way?" Andros called to Carlos, who had the scanner.  
"Up that way!" he yelled back, gesturing up a cliff. Roena gazed around with a faint smile.  
"Come on, Ro!" Zhane yelled. Grimacing at him, she followed them to the cliff, where they began pushing and hauling each other up.  
"There's a path over there." Roena muttered, when she was half-way up.  
"What?" Zhane called from below her.  
"Nothing!" she yelled down.  
"What'd you say?" TJ called from above.  
"Nothing!!" she lifted her head to yell to him, shifting her weight slightly. The ledge she was standing on broke under her, and she fell.  
"Shit!" she shrieked as she rocketed past Zhane, Ashley and Carlos. She had the presence of mind to push away from the cliff with her legs. She grabbed at a tree as she fell, slowing herself minutely. She landed on her feet, but almost instantly fell over backwards. Luckily, she hadn't been too far off the ground.   
"Ouch. I'm fine!" she yelled in the general direction of the cliff. Then she looked up at the upside down face above her. "Dulcea. Nice to see you again."   
"Roena." Dulcea relaxed slightly. "There is a path, you know."  
"Yes, I spotted it while I was falling." She reached up: Dulcea stepped over her and helped her up. The other Rangers, all except Andros who was on top of the cliff, came running up.  
"It's ok." Roena said quickly, more to Zhane than anyone else. "I'm fine. See? Just a little bruised."  
"You'd be Dulcea then?" Zhane asked, not terribly politely.  
"Yes. Master Warrior of Phaedos." She looked him up and down. "And you are?"   
"Zhane. The Silver Ranger."  
"My brother." Roena added. Come on, Zhane, don't pick a fight with Dulcea. She'll wipe the floor with you.  
"Oh. Well--alright then." She turned to the others.  
"TJ."  
"Carlos."  
"Ashley."  
"Cassie."  
"And Andros is up on the cliff." Roena finished.  
"Come, then, and we'll go to him." She led them to the path, and they were quickly reunited with Andros.  
"Andros." Dulcea said by way of greeting. Andros looked at her suspiciously, caught himself, and stopped. "Now. Why have you come here?" Her voice was suddenly hard and cold.  
"We need to know about the Blood of the Brothers of the Faithful." Andros answered.   
"Indeed? So why come here?"  
"Zordon told Roena that you know about it." Cassie told her.  
"Did he. Maybe I've forgotten." She turned to walk away.  
"Dhurcas!" TJ said behind her. She stopped walking but didn't turn around. "He's after Roena. Zordon's book said the Blood of the Brothers is the only way to stop him." Dulcea looked at Roena.  
"He has found you?"  
"Yes, Dulcea, he has. Can you help?"  
"I had hoped this would not happen."  
"Me too."  
"Very well. Follow me." She walked away. Andros took a quick head-vote, and they followed her.  
  
  
She led them to the ruins of the Ninjetti Temple.  
"There," she said, pointing, "beyond the Neola Jungle, lies the monolith. Inside awaits the power of the universe." Zhane stuck his hand up.  
"Um--we're not after the Great Power. We just need to know about the Brothers."  
"Are you sure he's your brother?" Dulcea asked Roena.  
"Much as I occasionally regret it--only kidding, Zhane. I wouldn't want you any other way."  
"Hate to interrupt the sappiness," TJ said sarcastically, "but I believe Dulcea was about to tell us how we find out about the Brothers?"  
"Thank you, TJ. Yes. The next link awaits you at the monolith. But I am afraid you may only bring one of your companions." Roena looked, stricken, at her friends.   
"I'll..." Zhane started.  
"I'll go." Andros cut him off. "I won't get so caught up with watching Roena that I'll forget to watch around."  
"What!"  
"You tend to get over-protective, Zhane." Roena pointed out.   
"This must be Roena's choice." Dulcea told them.   
Andros is right. Choose him. Zhane told her.  
Zhane...  
Go on. I'll be fine.  
A knight in silver armour?  
Any time you need me. Now go on. Andros had a faintly nauseated look on his face at this point.  
"I choose Andros." Roena said softly. Dulcea nodded approvingly.  
"We will call upon your scared animals guides for help."  
  
PART 2  
  
A little later, they'd built a bonfire, even though it was still daytime. Roena and Andros stood next to it, waiting. Dulcea stood across the fire from them. The others stood well back around the edges of the temple.   
Dulcea turned to look at the pair.   
"Buried deep within each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside." Andros and Roena both closed their eyes and stood still. Dulcea watched critically, then at just the right moment she blew her handful of dust into the fire, which shot up and spat out blue sparks. The blue sparks spiralled up and down and out in all directions. When the fire had died down, Andros and Roena were clothed in the uniform of the Ninjetti. Andros' was red, obviously, and Roena's was a very light purple. Dulcea lifted her staff and walked around the fire, stopping in front of Roena.  
"Roena, your courage and spirit know no limit, just as the hawk knows no boundary." Roena smiled and touched her medallion lightly.  
"Thank you." She put her whole soul into those two words. Dulcea touched her cheek gently, then turned to Andros.  
"And Andros..."  
"Don't. Even. Say it." He cut her off disgustedly. Behind them, Zhane tried (unsuccessfully) to smother his laughter as he got a look at Andros' medallion for the first time.  
"Oh, come now. They're fast, and strong, and they'll fight for their--herd--" Dulcea trailed off. She did manage not to laugh, but she couldn't hide the smile. Roena was the only one not laughing now.  
"I think it suits you, 'Dros." He looked at her in sheer horror.  
"A zebra?!?!" Dulcea, having gained control of herself once more, stepped in front of them.  
"Yes, Red Ranger, a zebra. All right?" Andros muttered something under his breath. "I can't hear you, Andros."  
"Fine. A zebra."  
"Good." Dulcea turned away, but not before winking at Roena.   
"Dulcea? Can Dhurcas come here?"  
"In the area directly around the monolith he may come, but for the rest of the planet he is blocked. You need not fear."  
"Thank you."  
"We'll watch you from the megaship." TJ said.  
"You must not communicate with them." Dulcea warned. TJ nodded in acceptance.  
"Good luck, guys." Carlos said. Ashley and Cassie hugged Roena, and Ashley hugged Andros as well.  
"You'll be fine." Cassie said.  
"Be careful." Ashley said.  
"See, that just totally contradicts my, 'you'll be fine'." Cassie told her. The four Earth Rangers went up to the ship, leaving Zhane behind. Roena ran across and hugged him.  
"I'll be fine, Zhane, I promise. Go up, please. Don't make me leave you behind again." His eyes widened.  
"That really happened?"  
"It really happened. Go on." He hugged her again and looked over at Andros.  
"Good luck." was all he said. Then he teleported up. Roena watched his streak of light until she couldn't see it any more.  
"It's time." Andros said from somewhere behind her. She bowed to Dulcea, then they turned and headed down the path into the jungle.  
  
Dulcea watched them go.  
"Good luck, Roena. Much depends on you getting through this safely."   
  
"Boy, this is fun."  
"Roena, you're not helping. Here..." he helped her over a fallen tree.   
"Thanks. I'm just saying..."  
"Well don't just say."  
"Can we take a break?"  
"Roena..."  
"Come on! It's been like three hours. And I'm pretty sure these outfits aren't made for trekking through jungles. Please?"  
"Alright. Five minutes."  
"Thank you." Surprisingly, there was no sarcasm in her tone. The giddy euphoria of not having to worry about Dhurcas had melted about two hours into the trek. Andros was surprised it had lasted that long. Roena sank down on a fallen tree trunk, and Andros started looking at the different paths.  
"I think this one looks..." He stopped suddenly.  
"Andros?" Roena called, opening her eyes. After a minute, his voice floated back.  
"Yes?"  
  
On the megaship, Ashley relaxed slightly.  
"See? He's fine." Cassie told her.  
  
"What happened?"  
"....I fell."  
  
Ashley tensed up again.  
  
"Fell? Fell where?"  
"Um--down a hole."  
  
Ashley collapsed into her seat.  
"He'll be fine. Don't worry." Zhane said quickly, sitting down next to her, then jumping up when he realised he was sitting in Andros's seat.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yeah, but I can't get out."  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Roena looked around quickly until she found some vine. She quickly tested it for strength. Then she wrapped it once around a tree, twice around herself, and threw the other end down the hole.  
"I'll pull you in." Andros protested.  
"No you won't. I'm well-braced. Come on."  
  
"Come on, Andros, grab the rope." Ashley murmured, squeezing Zhane's hand so tightly all the blood drained out. He didn't complain, just squeezing back as tightly as he could. Cassie looked worriedly at Carlos, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Roena, I've hurt my wrist. I can't grip the rope properly."  
  
Ashley closed her eyes in despair.  
  
"Then tie it around yourself, and I'll pull you up."  
"You'll never do it."  
"I've got great leverage. Besides, we're Ninjetti now, and Ninjetti can do anything they put their minds to. Now tie it on and let's go!" Surrendering, he tied the rope around his chest.  
"OK!" he yelled. Roena started backing up slowly, step by painful step, until  
  
Ashley's fingernails were drawing blood from Zhane's wrist.  
  
Andros's head appeared above the edge of the hole. Then his arms came up. Then he pulled himself all the way out and collapsed. Roena collapsed a bit further away, wheezing heavily.  
  
Ashley shouted in triumph, momentarily deafening Zhane, and threw her arms happily around him. Without letting her see it, Zhane tried to stop his wrist bleeding.   
  
Roena carefully untied the vine from around Andros, who didn't seem to have recovered yet. Then she picked up a stick and splinted his wrist, using both their headbands and belts.  
"I think I just wrenched it."  
"I think not, but it'll heal pretty quick anyway--that's one advantage to being a Power Ranger." He looked around.  
"Ok, the monolith's in that direction."  
"So's the hole, idiot. D'you want me to have to pull you out again?"  
"Thank you, Roena. We'll go that way then." He pointed off to the left.  
"That's a path?" she said, before catching sight of his face. "I mean, great idea, Captain, that one looks perfect. Let's go!"  
"You are way too smart for your own good. Roena?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"Welcome." And she smiled at him, a real Roena smile, not her typical sarcastic smirk. "Now let's go already!"  
  
  
"Aw, wasn't that sweet." Astronema said, turning away from the screen. "Ecliptor! Go to the megaship and take control. I'll send a monster to Phaedos to distract them."  
"Yes, my queen. You three, come with me." He left the bridge with three quantrons. Astronema turned back to the screen.  
"Enjoy your little nature hike, rangers. You won't get another chance."  
  
  
Roena squeezed her hair one last time, leaving it merely damp rather than dripping wet, and glared with loathing at the river they'd just crossed.  
"I warned you that rock was loose." Andros said for the tenth time.  
"And I warned you if you said 'I warned you' once more I'd hit you." She thumped him lightly on the arm.   
"Ow." he said, absolutely straight-faced. Then he grinned just a little.  
"Aw, wasn't that cute!" a harsh voice filled the air.  
  
Zhane took his feet off the console and sat up straight.  
"DECA, get the others up here."  
"THEY ARE ALL ASLEEP, ZHANE."  
"Then wake them up."  
"ACKNOWLEDGED." The others arrived a minute later.  
"What is it?" Cassie asked. Zhane gestured silently to the screen.  
  
"You stay back." Andros told Roena. "Let's.."  
"Andros, no!" she pushed his arm down before he could finish the phrase. "You can't morph on Phaedos."  
"We're supposed to beat him un-morphed?"  
"No, we're supposed to beat him as Ninjetti. Look. Ninjetti Hawk Power!" she was instantly clad in--well, it was exactly the same as what she'd been wearing before, only this one didn't look like she'd been tramping around jungles, falling in rivers, and pulling people out of holes.   
"Oh crap. Do I have to?"  
"Not if you want to fight them on your own. With no powers. And don't curse."  
"Oh--NINJETTI zebra POWER! Hey, this is actually kinda cool."  
"Isn't it though? Shall we?"   
A fairly standard fight ensued, complete with sparks and people falling great distances without actually being hurt at all.  
  
An image of Dulcea appeared on the bridge.  
"Rangers, this is not part of Phaedos' tests! You must go and help them." Before any of them could move, however, Ecliptor appeared on the bridge with a huge group of quantrons and rapidly subdued them. Dulcea vanished again.  
"My queen, we have captured the megaship." Ecliptor told the viewscreen.  
"Excellent, Ecliptor. Hold your position and wait for my orders." Ecliptor looked at the Rangers.  
"Take those three to the lowest deck. Hold these two here. If any of you...misbehaves...your team-mates will pay for it." Zhane watched as TJ, Carlos and Cassie were man-handled off the bridge. "Now, let us watch your friends be destroyed, shall we?" Fighting as hard as they could, Zhane and Ashley were forced to look at the viewscreen...  
  
...just as Andros beat the monster by throwing it off a cliff.  
"Yes!" Roena laughed with delight.  
"Come on, we're nearly there."  
"Don't you ever cheer, 'Dros?" she complained, following him along the path.  
"Maybe when we're done." They tramped on for a few more minutes, until they reached the monolith. "Now what?"  
"The Morphin' Rangers had to fight these big scary stone creatures, but I don't see anything like that."  
"Look around, see what you can find." They spread out across the clearing.  
"I don't see anything, 'Dros." Roena called, turning around. She suddenly found herself nose-to-chest with Dulcea. "Oh! Sorry, Dulcea."  
"You must do this part alone, Roena, for it is to test you that this chain was cast. Andros, you may encourage her, but you may not help. Do you understand?" They both answered 'yes'. "Then proceed to the south-west side of the monolith. Good luck." With that she vanished.  
"Ooh, that's why I couldn't read anything from her. She wasn't here."  
"You're not supposed to read people. Come on.." Roena went around to the side of the monolith Dulcea had pointed out.  
"I wasn't reading her, but there's always a buzz...aw, shit."  
"Roena!"  
"Sorry, 'Dros, but look!" He came around the corner and looked at the side of the building. It was covered in writing.  
"Is that..."  
"Old Kerovian-which I don't speak. How'm I supposed to translate it?"  
"There must be a way, or it wouldn't be here. They don't give us things we can't do."  
" 'Dros, I left KO35 when I was six. Old Kerovian is an optional class when you're ten."  
"You know, odd as this may sound, I grew up on KO35. I know what they teach and when they teach it!"  
"Sarcasm does not become you."  
"OK, think. When was the last time you saw Old Kerovian?"  
"On Eltar. You were there."  
"Yes. Think about that."  
"Andros, be careful.." Dulcea's voice drifted through the clearing.  
"She's right. Don't say anymore."  
"All right, only...I believe in you, Ro. You can do this."  
"Since when do you call me Ro?"  
"Well, you keep calling me 'Dros. I have to get my own back somehow, and I don't think DECA would like it very much if I poured water in your bed."  
"True--although she didn't mind too much when Ashley poured water in TJ's bed."  
"That was different, and you're stalling."  
"I know. All right." She scrapped a portion of the ground clear, and picked up a stick. Then she began reading the wall, trying to connect the words and symbols to those in The Accounts.  
You're going to fail, you know. There's no way you can translate this whole wall. She faltered as Dhurcas whispered in her ear.  
"Roena, what are you doing? Don't stop now."  
"He's right. I can't do this." Andros's mind raced, trying to figure out what she meant. Then Dulcea's words came back to him.   
"In the area around the monolith he may come.."  
"Ro, listen to me. Dhurcas is not right. You can do this." She gazed at him dully.  
You're such an idiot. You can't translate this! You can't even remember that trip.  
She frowned.  
"No, I can. We were in Zordon's house."  
"Yes. We looked at the book. The Accounts."   
"Yes. I remember that."  
No, you didn't. You didn't look at it. You were tired and you went to bed. She shuddered.  
"Andros, help!"  
"What? Ro, what?"  
"Talk--keep talking--you need to drown him out. I can't hear him now." Andros instantly started talking. Roena took a deep breath and continued her work. Andros ended up standing right beside her talking loudly about some sport he used to play on KO35 before the war.  
"Ok, 'Dros, thanks. I think I'm done." She ran her fingers across the words.  
"To find the answer you seek tonight,  
Relax, there won't be any fight.  
Instead, a question you must answer,  
So head due south, to find the asker. Yuck, who came up with that?"  
"I don't know. Which way is south?"  
"That way."  
"How do you know?" She gave him a pitying look.  
" 'Dros, this is the south-west side, right? So that corner is the south corner. So we need to head straight away from it. That way."  
"All right, all right." They headed south. Roena glanced back every now and then to make sure they were going straight, but they walked in silence until Andros turned to her.  
"What did Dhurcas say to you?"  
"He was trying to get me thinking about what happened later that evening. That was why I needed you to talk like that--to give me something else to concentrate on." She shrugged lightly.  
"You know if you want to talk about that.."  
"I know," she cut him off. "but, honestly? I just want to forget it."  
"I'm not sure it works like that."  
"Today it does." She ducked under a tree branch and came face-to-image with Dulcea. "Dulcea! You'd be the asker, then? Did I do it right?"  
"Yes. You must both answer a question. Answer it truthfully, or you will not find the answers you seek. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Dulcea."  
"Yes."  
"Good. Roena." She looked straight at Roena. "What are you afraid of? Deep down in your soul. What is the fear you keep hidden?" Roena stared at her for a long minute. Andros waited for her to say, 'Dhurcas'. Wasn't it obvious that she was afraid of him?  
"I'm afraid of..."  
  
Zhane leaned forward, as though that would help him hear better, not even registering the quantrons or Ecliptor any more.  
  
"I'm afraid of hurting my brothers. Zhane and Rocky are both very important to me, and I'm afraid that if I go with Zhane Rocky won't love me, or worse, that he'll hate me for leaving. And vice versa."   
  
Zhane hung in the quantron's grips, open-mouthed.  
"I never--that isn't--I don't believe that!" Ecliptor struck him across the face.  
"Be silent!" he ordered. Zhane glared, but he didn't speak.  
  
Roena glanced upwards, eyes narrowed, then looked back at Dulcea, who smiled warmly at her before turning to Andros.  
"And you, Red Ranger. What do you fear?" Andros had had a minute to think about this while Roena was answering, so he answered straight away.  
"I'm afraid of losing the people who are close to me. I lost Karone, I lost my home, I lost my parents. I lost Zhane, for a while. Now I'm afraid I'll lose my new friends."  
  
Ashley gasped, but--warned by what had happened to Zhane--she didn't speak. Zhane looked at her sympathetically before looking back at the screen.  
  
"Well done, both of you. To be Ninjetti is to know your own heart and mind. Gazing into your soul is not an easy thing to do. It speaks well for your characters that you both do it so readily. Return to the monolith, and you shall receive your answers. Then come to me at the Temple." With that, she vanished. The pair made their way back to the monolith. When they got there, it shook a bit and opened. Sparks shone and flashed, dancing around the clearing. Roena turned to Andros, her eyes bright.  
"We need to go to Triforia. Trey's the next link." Andros nodded, smiling as one of the sparks danced on his hand.  
"And the Blood's not actually blood." he said.  
"Good, that worried me." Roena agreed. She looked around. The sparks had died away and they were alone again. "Let's teleport back to the Temple."  
"Shouldn't we go back through the jungle?"  
"Let's recap, shall we, 'Dros? I fell in the river. You fell in a hole. We had to fight a monster. I wrenched my shoulder. You sprained your wrist. We..."  
"All right, fine." He looked at her sideways. "I say 'all right' way too much when you're around."  
"That's not my fault. If you'd just agree with me in the first place, then I wouldn't have to...let's just go, shall we?"  
"Yes." They teleported together to the Temple, where Dulcea was waiting.  
  
Zhane watched the screen as it re-focused on the Temple. He could guess what would happen next. He clamped down as hard as he could on the link between him and Roena, not wanting to distract her.  
  
Dulcea was waiting for them at the Temple.  
"Well done." she said briefly. "Astronema has captured the Megaship and your friends."  
"What!?"  
"Zhane, you idiot, why didn't you tell me?"  
"Never mind." Andros said quickly. "What do we do?"  
"First off we stop talking in English." Roena said. Switching to Kerovian, she added, Does Ecliptor know Kerovian?  
I don't know. I don't think so. Why?  
Because he's probably watching us. I would be if I was him.  
  
"What are they saying?" Ecliptor demanded, hitting Zhane again. Ashley struggled with her captors but couldn't get free.  
Ash, don't--stay where you are. I'm ok. he sent quickly.  
"Tell me what they're saying!" Ecliptor kicked Zhane in the side. He cried out in pain but didn't speak.  
  
TJ looked up from fighting with his bonds.  
"Did you guys hear that? It sounded like Zhane." From the wide-eyed look on Cassie's face, she'd heard it too.  
"We have to get out of here." Carlos muttered from TJ's other side.  
"We can't. Those guys call Ecliptor, Ashley and Zhane are dead. We have to wait. The others will be back soon." He winced as another cry filtered down from the bridge.   
"If he gets hurt..." Carlos didn't finish the threat. TJ mentally filled in the blanks. Don't worry, Carlos. If Zhane gets hurt because I sat here, I'll turn in my morpher myself.  
  
Ecliptor turned away from Zhane in frustration. He was only semi-conscious now anyway. Ecliptor's gaze fell on Ashley.  
"Tell me what they're saying."  
"I don't know. I don't speak Kerovian." Zhane stirred as Ashley's fear thumped in his mind. Ecliptor grunted at her answer.   
"Now why do I find that hard to believe?" he said, raising his hand to hit her.  
"Ecliptor! She doesn't know. Leave her alone!" Zhane hadn't managed to get all the way up, but he could still talk--just about.  
"Tell me what I want to know, Silver Ranger! Or else.." he didn't finish, but he didn't have to.  
"Ash.." Zhane froze. He could save Ashley, but only by betraying his sister and his oldest friend. "All right. I'll tell you. Just..don't hurt Ashley." Ecliptor hauled him up by his collar and set him in front of the viewscreen.  
"Begin!"  
  
If I can get to Zhane, I can stop this. We can get them off the ship. Roena insisted.  
It's risky. If Ecliptor gets you before you get to Zhane..  
I know it's risky, but I have to get to him. I have the power, but he has the control. If I don't get to him, and I try this, I could gut the ship--and that wouldn't help.  
Not much. Andros agreed.   
Zhane's on the bridge. Roena reported. She screwed up her eyes. With Ashley, Ecliptor, and a heap of quantrons. Bloody hell, that's a lot of quantrons. He doesn't know where the others are.  
In the Engine room. Dulcea offered. They're all being held as hostages against each other's good behaviour.   
Your accent's funny. Roena observed.  
I haven't spoken Kerovian in a long time. Dulcea retorted.  
Getting back on topic... Andros said sarcastically.  
  
"What are they saying?" Ecliptor demanded. Zhane glared at him.  
"They're trying to figure out how to save all five of us. They can't figure it out with the way you've split us up."  
"Zhane, stop!" Ashley pleaded. He didn't look at her.  
  
What about DECA and Alpha? Andros asked.  
Alpha's shut down. They did something to DECA; every time they talk to her, she thinks it's you talking. Dulcea reported.  
  
"Andros wants to know if they can fix DECA. Dulcea says they can't, you're re-programmed her too thoroughly."  
"Zhane." Ashley begged. Zhane glanced at her--and winked.  
  
We need to get to both groups at once. Andros said.  
Ok. Andros, you teleport to the healing chamber. When you get there, morph and attack the quantrons in the Engine Room straight away. I'll go Ninjetti down here. As soon as I feel you morph I'll go up to the bridge and kick ass. Ok?  
Good plan. he complimented her. Except I'll go to the bridge.  
Don't be an idiot. A, there's nowhere to hide up there, and B, the point of the rescue is for me to get to Zhane.  
I'm not letting you fight Ecliptor alone.  
I won't be alone. I'll have Ashley and Zhane.  
Enough! Dulcea finally declared. Roena, are you sure you can hold them off long enough to get to Zhane?  
It shouldn't be a problem.  
Then go with that plan. May the Power protect you. With that, she turned into a bird and flew away.  
  
Zhane had to think quickly.  
"They don't think they can stop you alone. So she's going to get help."  
"Where?" Ecliptor demanded. Zhane tensed and cut down his link to Roena again. He knew what was going to happen next.  
"She didn't say." Ecliptor growled and kicked him in the knee. Zhane caught himself on a chair, so he didn't fall--probably the wrong move, as it just made Ecliptor madder. On the other hand, he was so caught up in beating Zhane senseless that he didn't see Andros teleport away, Roena 'go Ninjetti', or her disappearance...  
  
...The first he knew about it was when she appeared on the bridge. Narrowing her eyes at him, she threw him away from Zhane.  
"Get away from..shit! Zhane?" she skidded to her knees beside him.  
"Roena! Behind you!" Ashley yelled, still struggling with her captors.   
"Oh. Sorry, Ash." She stopped the quantron behind her cold, then freed Ashley.   
"Do you actually have a plan?" Ashley asked, as Ecliptor's 'Comm suddenly squawked a report of a Ranger in Engineering, then fell mysteriously silent.  
"I did. But it won't work now. I need Zhane for it."  
"Do it." Zhane murmured from the floor.  
"We don't have to.." Roena trailed off.  
"Yes we do. You think I went through all that keeping the plan secret so you could not do it?" She shook her head irritably at Dhurcas, who was busy telling her that she was going to fail and Zhane was going to die.  
"Ok. Are you ready?" He nodded, but before they could do anything, a teleport beam appeared on the bridge. Astronema appeared.  
"Astronema!" Ashley yelled, loudly enough for DECA to hear and relay it to Engineering. "What do you want?" Astronema began walking around the bubble Roena had created around them.  
"I can't keep her out forever." Roena muttered quietly.  
"I want Roena." Astronema finally said. "If you come with me, willingly, and serve me, I'll let your friends go. If you don't, well, it won't be pretty."  
"Serve you?" Roena asked dazedly.  
"Yes. Blow things up or whatever it is you do."  
"I don't blow things up." Roena informed her.  
"Whatever. Keep the Rangers from blowing my things up, then. Are you coming?"  
"Gee, let me think--um--No!"  
"Very well then. Quantrons!" The quantrons massed up around the bubble and began to hammer on it. Roena did her best but she couldn't keep it up very long. Five minutes later all six Rangers were on the bridge, being very closely guarded.  
"What do you say now?" Astronema asked Roena. She bit her lip and looked at the others.  
"Don't you dare." Carlos told her.  
"I can't--I can't let her hurt you." she said softly. She spun to Astronema. "I'll come with you. But let me help Zhane. He's hurt and dying." Astronema glared at her. "It's Zhane, Astronema. Let me help Zhane." Astronema shuddered.  
"Don't wake him up. But you can keep him alive."  
"Astronema, this is not wise!" Ecliptor protested.  
"Be silent! I know what I'm doing." She glared at Roena. "Well?" Roena knelt down beside Zhane and looked him over. Then she concentrated very hard on the gash on his head. It slowly sealed itself up. She repeated the process with several other gashes on him. When she was done, she rose unsteadily to her feet and stood beside Astronema.  
"Just to be sure you don't chase us too soon.." Astronema raised her Wrath Staff and fired at the consoles on the bridge, turning them into smoking ruins. Then she grabbed Roena's arm and they, the quantrons and Ecliptor, vanished. Andros instantly headed for the consoles, trying to put them out and save what he could.  
"Andros, shouldn't we go after the Dark Fortress?"  
"No. We need to fix the ship. TJ, Carlos, get Zhane to the Med bay. Then come back up here. Cassie, see if you can fix the sensor station. Ashley, navigation." They exchanged glances that said, 'he's out of his mind' and got to work. About five minutes later Roena teleported back in.  
"You should really get your shields up, 'Dros."  
"I'm slightly busy here, Roena. You want to help?"  
" 'Kay."  
"Roena?!" Ashley yelled from all of two feet away.  
"Ow. Yes?"  
"What're..Didn't..How did.."  
"I told Astronema I'd go with her. I never said I'd stay."  
"There. DECA, shields up." Andros said.  
"SHIELDS HOLDING AT 97%" DECA reported solemnly.  
"Tell the others Roena's back, and we're setting course for Triforia."  
"ACKNOWLEDGED." Andros quickly set the course.  
" 'Dros? Zhane?" Roena asked quietly.  
"Med bay. It's not--he's not well." Roena nodded quietly and left the bridge.  
  
Carlos came into the Med bay quietly. The lights were dimmed, but he could see well enough to make out Roena, sitting by the bed. When she'd first come back from the Dark Fortress, she'd been so exhausted that she'd accepted a sedative, but on waking up she'd staked out a position beside the bed and hadn't moved since. Andros watched her from across the room; the others were all asleep.  
"Hey. Any change?" Carlos asked.  
"His heartbeat's a bit stronger. That's all. He hasn't woken up." Roena answered.  
"Yet." Andros added.  
"Yet." Roena agreed. She sat up and stretched, pausing mid-stretch to shudder briefly.  
He's going to die, you know. You should have stayed with Rocky. I don't care about him. What do you think Zhane's dreaming about? He chuckled softly. I bet I can find out.  
Roena stood up and started preparing a needle.  
"Not the dexadrinol, Roena." Andros reminded her.  
"Dammit. Thanks."  
"What's wrong?" Carlos asked. Roena lowered the needle and sighed. Andros answered for her.  
"We need to keep Zhane in deep sleep, deep enough that he can't dream. If he can dream, Dhurcas can get to him."  
"Not good?" Carlos asked. None of the Earth Rangers really understood about Dhurcas, but then they didn't have to; Roena was one of their own and she was in trouble. That was all that mattered.  
"No. If Dhurcas can get to him, he can--maybe--drive him into shon'sol, and then he could do anything he likes. Not good." Roena explained. Andros took the needle away from her and gave it to Zhane. Carlos winced, but Zhane seemed to relax slightly as the sedative took effect.  
"Ro," Andros said quietly, "you should go and get something to eat, and get some rest. He won't be waking up today." Roena looked at him steadily. When he called her Ro, he was usually serious.  
"I'm not.."  
"Don't start that again." Carlos interrupted her. "I can't remember the last time you ate. Come on."  
"No buts." Andros added. Giving up, she brushed her lips over Zhane's forehead and left with Carlos. As they walked down the corridor, Andros could hear them talking.  
"Since when does Andros call you Ro?"  
"It's sort of revenge because I keep calling him 'Dros."  
"Why do you call him 'Dros?"  
"It's easier to say when you're six years old."  
"D'you think I should start calling him 'Dros?"  
"I wouldn't if I were you. But then again, being woken by DECA every twenty minutes could be fun." Their voices faded away and Andros turned back to Zhane.  
"Zhane.." he broadcast as well as speaking out loud. "I don't know if you can hear me. Ashley told me what you did--projecting her from Ecliptor--and I wanted to say thanks. You did the right thing." He sighed. "Don't leave again, Zhane. The ship's not the same without you."  
Yeah--it's much calmer. Zhane thought, surprising him.  
"Zhane. How do you feel?"  
Tired. Sore. Like I just came off second-best with Ecliptor. Andros? Why can't I wake up?  
"We had to sedate you. Dhurcas was threatening you."  
Oh. Not good. So how come I'm talking?  
"You're not talking, you're projecting. And you won't be for long. The sedative's gonna kick in."  
Oh--is Ro back?  
"Yeah, she came back. Don't worry about her." The sedative kicked in and Zhane fell even deeper asleep. Andros sat and watched him.  
  
  
Roena looked around the room.  
"You're supposed to be asleep." She directed the comment towards a figure in one corner of the room.  
"I think I am. We've done this before, if you remember."  
"I remember. But we were both hurt then." Zhane shrugged.  
"I know I'm hurt. What's your excuse?"  
"I need an excuse now?"  
"Nah." They stood in silence for a minute, then Zhane looked up. "I think I have to go." Roena got a powerful feeling of déjà vu.  
"Already? We just got here."  
"He's after me, remember? I have to go."  
"Yes--all right. Hurry up and get well."  
"Don't worry, Rowie. As long as you stay away from me, I'll be fine."  
".....what?" He pushed off the wall and came closer. She instinctively backed up.  
"You heard. If you'd stayed on Earth, Dhurcas wouldn't have found you. If he hadn't found you, we wouldn't've gone to Phaedos. If we hadn't gone to Phaedos, Ecliptor wouldn't've got me." Roena bumped into the wall and started retreating sideways.  
"That's not fair."  
"Isn't it?" Bruises rose on his face. He caught her chin. "Look at what you did to me, Rowie! Your own brother!" He released her with a push that sent her to the floor.   
"You called me Rowie." She pushed herself to her feet.  
"So? I always call you Rowie."  
"No you don't. Rocky calls me Rowie." Her eyes narrowed. "Go away, Dhurcas." He was suddenly very close, holding her tightly.  
"I'm not Dhurcas." he whispered.  
  
Roena sat bolt upright, tears running down her cheeks. DECA automatically brought the lights up, waking TJ who was slumped in her chair.  
"Roena? What's wrong?" She wiped her face.  
"Bad dreams. How's Zhane?"  
"No change, as of half-an-hour ago. You wanna tell me?"  
"It was just Dhurcas being a big jerk. He looked like Zhane, and he said that it was all my fault he got hurt, that if I'd just stayed in Angel Grove with Rocky none of this would have happened."  
"Did you believe him?"  
"Sort of--I know none of you would ever say it, or even think it, but it's true. If I had stayed on Earth, he wouldn't have found me."  
"Is that definite? The way I understood it, Zordon and Dimitria did something that kept him away. But since they'd left, he could have come at any time."  
"I guess.."  
"At least here we can help you. Do you want to go see Zhane?" She shook her head quickly.  
"Let him sleep. He needs it." She looked sideways at TJ. "You could do with some sleep too."  
"Yeah, but Cassie hit her head during the fight and she's under strict orders to stay in her cabin, and Ashley's with Zhane. She bullied Andros into getting some sleep." Roena nodded; normally, one of the girls stayed with her during the night.  
"Well, at least hop up on the top. You might as well be comfortable." He climbed up onto the bunk and settled down. Within minutes he was asleep. Roena lay, wide awake, and stared into the darkness, feeling Zhane's fear and pain.  
  
  
WAKE UP!  
"Push off. What do you want?"  
We're almost at Triforia.  
"That's not good news for you, in case you hadn't noticed." She threw a pillow up over the side of the bunk. It landed on TJ's head.  
"What on.."  
"Mind your.." CRACK! "..head." Roena finished. TJ swung his legs over the side of the bunk and jumped down. "You ok?" Roena asked. He touched the bump on his head ruefully.  
"I'll live."  
"It's a shame you don't have any hair. It'd hide it very nicely." She instantly dived under her blankets as TJ mercilessly pelted her with pillows, clothes, and stuffed animals.  
"Ok, I'm done. Why are we up?" he asked.  
"Triforia." Roena responded, sounding somewhat muffled since she was still under the blankets.  
"Are you getting up?"  
"Are you leaving?"  
"I can't until you're up." She emerged from under the blankets.  
"At least turn around then." He looked very closely at the bookshelf on her wall, which held a mixture of English, Spanish and Kerovian titles.  
"Andros and Zhane gave me the Kerovian ones. The others I brought from home."  
"Home. You mean the DeSantos?"  
"Yeah. KO35's totally destroyed, TJ. My home there is gone. I'm just lucky I have another one." She heaved a huge sigh. "Can we go and see Zhane before breakfast?"  
"Sure."  
"Thank you." Impulsively, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I know watching me all night isn't high on your list of things to enjoy."  
"It's no problem. Let's go." Roena was half-way through the door when Dhurcas showed up again. He was still dressed up as Zhane, and he kept telling her all the things he'd told her the night before. TJ watched her continually jerk to a halt and mutter angrily under her breath.  
{It's getting worse,} he thought. {I guess Triforia's not a safe planet the way Phaedos was. I better tell Andros.} He saw her all the way to the infirmary door, then he headed for the bridge.  
  
"Andros? You in here?" Andros scooted around in his chair.  
"Yeah, TJ."  
"How's Zhane?" Andros shook his head.  
"He had a bad reaction to the sedative we gave him. I was up most of the night with him. I'm surprised Roena didn't pick up on it."  
"Maybe she did. She had a nightmare. Dhurcas made himself look like Zhane, then he told her that it was all her fault he'd gotten hurt."  
"He would." Andros got up and started pacing. "You didn't see the last thing we had to do on Phaedos. To prove that we were worthy, we had to tell Dulcea what scares us. And what really scares Roena is the thought that she might hurt her brothers. Any of them, but especially Rocky or Zhane." TJ said a number of very naughty words.  
"How's Zhane now?"  
"Not good."  
"Someone should go and get Roena, then. I'll do it."  
"No--I'll go. Can you finish the scan I was running?"  
"Sure."  
  
  
"Go 'way!" Zhane yelled. Roena stood near the bed, watching. He was being held in by restraints--sort of necessary, since he was thrashing wildly around.  
"Zhane?"  
"Get 'way--leave me 'lone! Ah!"  
"What are you, three? Wake up."  
"No! ah! Leave me 'lone!"  
See? I told you. Why do you think he's pushing you away? She blinked and realised he was trying to push her away telekinetically. However, he was too out of it to do any good, although he was trashing the room quite nicely.  
"He's delirious, that's why. Now go away." He didn't, of course. "Zhane--relax. It's ok. Ssssh, you're safe. It's ok."   
"I don't think that'll work." Andros said from behind her.  
"Why not?"  
"This isn't natural delirium--so to speak. He had a bad reaction to the sedative."  
"Oh. Right." She moved away, letting Andros check the medical readouts.  
He's afraid of you. Look. Zhane thrashed around, trying to get away.  
"Leave me 'lone--no! don't come near me--help!" A tear trickled down Roena's cheek.  
"Roena?" Andros said softly.  
"He's afraid of me."  
"He is not afraid of you. He's all mixed up. He's probably seeing talking trees."  
"Pink elephants."  
"What?"  
"The Kerovian phrase is talking trees, but the English one is pink elephants. Never mind. I'm going to get some breakfast." Andros nodded. At least you're over that whole not eating thing, he sent to her.  
"That wasn't my fault." she protested.  
"I never said a word." She made a face at him, then she carefully moved forward and placed her hand on Zhane's forehead. He calmed down but as soon as she moved away he began to thrash around again.  
"If this was natural delirium--so to speak--I could help him. But it's not, so I can't." Twisting away, she was half-way out of the room when Andros called, "Roena?" She stopped, but she didn't look back at him. "He loves you, you know. You're the reason he became a Power Ranger." He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "This is not your fault. He wouldn't want you thinking it is. None of us would." For just a minute he thought he'd gotten through to her, then she shook her head and pulled away, heading rapidly down the corridor. She almost ran into Cassie, who was coming in the other direction.  
"Is she ok?" Cassie asked, concerned.  
"I don't think so. I don't blame her. She's got Dhurcas telling her this is her fault, and that we all blame her for it."  
"But that's not true. None of us blame her, especially not Zhane."  
"She knows that here--" he touched his head, "--but here--" he touched his heart, "--that's a different story." He glanced over at Zhane. "Zhane's the only one who might be able to persuade her--but.." he trailed off.   
"He can't keep on like that." Cassie said softly. "I used to volunteer at the hospital back home. Raving like that--it puts this huge strain on the whole body, especially the heart. He'll either get better, soon, or he'll die." In the silence following her pronouncement, they could hear Zhane clearly.  
"Ro, don't leave--come back! I'll protect you, I promise--just don't go--please. Don't leave me--"  
"Don't tell Roena." Andros said quickly. "She's having enough problems as it is."  
"Sure." Cassie agreed. Just then, the monster alarm went off.  
"ALERT. ALERT. MONSTER IN ANGEL GROVE. ALERT."   
"OK, DECA. Lock the Med bay door and keep an eye on Zhane while we're gone. Let's go, Cassie." They got to the Team Room to find Roena arguing with TJ.  
"Guys, what's going on?"  
"I'm coming." Roena jumped in before anyone else could say anything.  
"No you're not." TJ told her.  
"I am."  
"You're not."  
" 'Dros!"  
"Leave me out of this."  
"Ok, look. I'm a Ninjetti. And Angel Grove's my home. I wanna help." She glanced around at them and saw she hadn't quite convinced them. "Besides, even if you don't let me come, I'm just gonna follow you down anyway."  
"We don't have time for this." Ashley reminded them. "That monster's tearing up Angel Grove park as we speak."  
"Fine." Andros said angrily. He pointed to Roena and Cassie. "You two stay away from the monster. You get the quatrons. Try not to hit your head, Cassie. Let's Rocket!"  
"Let's Rocket!" the others yelled.  
"Ninjetti Power! The Hawk!" Roena yelled.  
  
The monster and accompanying quantrons were wrecking havoc throughout Angel Grove Park when the Rangers (and Roena) arrived.  
"Give it up, Snaptrap!" Andros yelled. They exchanged insults for a minute, then they got down to work. Everyone except Andros fought quantrons, then TJ joined Andros. Then Carlos and Ashley joined him as well, leaving Roena and Cassie to finish the quantrons. Roena put one down and looked around. Under the trees, one of the young DeSantos cowered away from two quantrons.  
"Carla." she murmured, running across the grass. She knew she wasn't going to make it in time. The quantron drew back his fist--reached back--started forward--someone's there--his fist hit someone's head. Not Carla, she'd been protected by someone else. Then Roena was there. She rapidly beat up the two quantrons and looked down at Carla and her saviour.  
"Stay there." she ordered brusquely. Then she turned away, protecting them without looking at them. She barely even noticed when Trey teleported in to help. She did notice when the Rangers formed the Mega Voyager. She hustled the two civilians to their feet and ran to safety with them. After a few punches had been thrown, the Rangers got bored and called the Mega-V missile, destroying the monster. They quickly de-morphed and came back to the park to look for Roena.  
"Rowie? That's you, right?" She pulled down her hood and looked squarely at him.  
"Yes, Adam. It's me."  
  
"When did you guys go to Phaedos?" Adam asked. Roena tipped her head towards Carla. "She--fell asleep or something." Ashley scooped the child out of Adam's arms and teleported her home.   
"About two days ago. You ok?"  
"I'll be a bit bruised--nothing serious." She touched the bruise lightly. Concentrating very hard, she managed to reduce the swelling and speed up the healing. The next thing she knew she was lying on the ground being supported by Andros.   
"You shouldn't have done that. Ninjetti takes a lot out of you. You should probably power down now."  
"What? Oh, right. Power down!" When she was dressed in her 'normal' clothes she hugged Adam briefly.  
"I missed you."  
"Where've you been, Rowie? Rocky said you were off with your brother?"  
"I was--am. Crap, did anyone check on Zhane?" TJ spoke quickly into his communicator.  
"He's fine, everyone, and he's stopped raving. He'll be fine." Alpha reported.  
"When'd you go to Phaedos?" Adam asked, sitting on a picnic table.  
"What day is it today?"  
"Wednesday." TJ told her.  
"Monday. It was sort of necess--cess--cess.." she shuddered and lowered her head, trying her best to avoid Dhurcas.  
"Rowie?" Adam asked uncertainly.  
"She'll be fine." Ashley said quickly, trying to get in-between them.  
"Andros.." Roena said desperately. He quickly hunkered down beside her.  
Why does he think you lived here? he asked in Kerovian.   
Health problems. Don't go! she gripped him tightly, panicking. He switched back to English.  
"I'm not going. It's ok. Cass? Roena, Cassie's here. I need to talk to Adam." Reluctantly, she let go of Andros and gripped Cassie instead. Andros got up and went back over to Adam.  
"She'll be ok. This comes and goes. You know why she was here?" Adam nodded.  
"Health problems."  
"Right. We were on Phaedos looking for a cure."  
"Did you find it?"  
"No, but we know where to look next." Roena relaxed her death-grip on Cassie and sat up. Looking around, she smiled lightly and got to her feet.  
He's gone--for now she sent to Andros, as she climbed onto the table across from Adam.  
"Sorry about that. It hits me at odd times."  
"Are you coming to see Rocky?" he asked. She flinched and looked at Andros.  
"It's your choice." he told her. In Kerovian, she answered, I don't want him to see me like this.  
"Don't tell me, tell Adam." he reminded her, still in English.   
"Yes. Adam, I don't want Rocky to see me like this."  
"He won't care." He spoke over her. "You can't be this close and not go see him."  
Can't win this time. You're gonna hurt Rocky whatever you do. Either you don't go see him, or you do and I drive you to--what? We'll have to see what we can come up with.  
"Leave me alone." she said quietly. Adam drew away from her, looking hurt.  
"She doesn't mean you, Adam." Carlos told him. "She doesn't know what she's saying. It goes with her...uh, health problem."  
"Which is why I can't go see Rocky, or Mama, or any of the others. I can't risk saying something like that in front of them. I need to go see about the cure."  
"Where are you going?" She gestured towards Trey.  
"We're going to Triforia. The ship's there, or nearly."  
Zhane's dying, you know. And you're messing around down here. What kind of a sister are you?  
"No he's not." she muttered. Adam glanced questioningly at Ashley, who shook her head.  
"Let me come." he said suddenly.  
"No." Andros answered, looking surprised.  
"I was a Ranger. For a long time. And I want to help Rowie."  
"If you want to help, Adam, don't come. We don't know what we'll have to do on Triforia. It could be dangerous." Roena said softly.  
"There won't be any danger." Trey put in helpfully.  
"Thank you, Trey." Roena said sarcastically. She looked across at Andros, who spread his hands helplessly.  
Let him come.  
"Why?"  
You may as well. He'll get hurt anyway. Everyone around you does. She sank to the ground.  
"That's not true." she said softly. Adam came towards her, concerned. "Don't, Adam. Don't come near me." Ashley quickly pulled him away.  
Of course it's true. Look around you. Zhane's hurt, Cassie's hurt. Carla was almost hurt, and Adam was hurt.  
"It's not you, Adam. She had a bad experience lately, and she doesn't like us to go near her. Zhane's the only one she lets near her, and then only sometimes." Ashley explained.  
"She didn't seem to mind Andros and Cassie earlier." He looked over at her; Andros was crouched next to her, but he was very carefully not touching her.  
"Sometimes, during an attack....but normally, never."  
See? Now you've hurt Adam.  
"He's a big boy. He'll live." The look she turned on Andros was pleading.  
I've told you he can't help you! Why do you keep asking him to? You want proof? Is that it? Here. She cried out and lowered her head. Adam ripped away from Ashley and dropped next to her, holding her tightly. She stiffened for a moment, then yelled in pain again and gripped him.  
" 'Dros, please make him stop. Ow!" When she lifted her head, a bruise shone on her cheek.  
"What's happening?" Adam yelled.  
"Ship. Now." Andros answered. Roena was in no condition to teleport herself, so he grabbed her and TJ grabbed Adam. Then they teleported to the ship.  
  
  
  
"Ro." Andros said softly. She looked up from beside Zhane's bed, and he held out a syringe. She took it and looked at it questioningly. "You need to sleep."  
"No." she handed it back.  
"Ro.."  
"Deeper than that." she cut him off. "Dexadrinol maybe?" He took the syringe and emptied it, refilling it with dexadrinol. Zhane was brushing his fingers across the bruise on her face.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Ow! Hey!" she pulled away.  
"Sorry. Why's he doing that?"  
"He's trying to make a point." She hopped up onto the second cot and lay down. Andros came over with the syringe.  
It's poisoned, you know.  
"Go away." she muttered. She rolled up her sleeve, but just before he injected her she pulled away.  
"Sorry. I'll do it." She took the syringe and injected herself with it, instantly falling asleep. Andros caught the syringe and withdrew it before it could cut her arm.  
"Well, I certainly hope that works." Adam commented from the door. "Now can someone please tell me what's going on?" Andros shot a quick questioning look at Zhane, who nodded slightly. Ashley came past Adam into the room and looked questioningly at everyone.  
"You might want to sit down." Zhane said to Adam.  
"Thanks, I'm ok." Zhane rolled his eyes.  
"Fine. Roena left KO35 because she was being haunted."  
"Haunted." Adam repeated sceptically.  
"You're telling it backwards again." Andros told Zhane.  
"He doesn't need to know everything." He turned back to Adam. "She's being haunted by a very bad person, we're trying to save her, we're following a trail that Zordon laid down, this is where we've ended up."  
"Why is this person haunting her?" Zhane sighed exasperatedly and looked at Andros.  
"Dhurcas used to have an empire on KO35, but he was overthrown. Now he's trying to use her to regain it."   
"Rowie? Why? She's just a kid."  
"Roena" Zhane stressed her name, "has very strong telekinetic and telepathic powers. If Dhurcas can control her, he can control them." Adam's face went a funny shade of grey, and he slid down the door to land on the floor. Relentlessly, Zhane pressed on. "Those 'spells' where she says things? She'd talking to him. When she cringes, or jerks away? She's pulling away from him. He's always with her, all the time, and we can't stop him yet. Did she ask you not to touch her?" at his faint nod, he continued, "That's because he raped her."  
"He ra..."  
"Enough."  
"Did she.."  
"ENOUGH!!" Andros yelled. Roena stirred and they all froze until she settled again. Andros took a deep breath and looked back at Zhane and Adam. "Don't do this around her. Don't do it at all, but especially not around her."  
"She's asleep." Zhane muttered.  
"And how much is she getting from you?" he demanded.  
"Not much."  
"But some? Enough that she'll know. She always knows, Zhane." Zhane turned away, not looking very sorry at all. Andros turned back to Adam.  
"She'll be ok. We're at Triforia now. As soon as she wakes up, we'll talk to Trey, and see what we have to do to get the answer."  
"What we have to do." Adam repeated.  
"Zordon laid the trail, but he didn't want just anyone to find the answer. Roena's the only one who can, and she has to prove it by passing tests. On Phaedos she had to get to the monolith."  
"Alone?" he demanded.  
"No, Andros went with her." Ashley told him.  
"Good. Six of us barely got through. Did you run into the dinosaur bones?"  
"No. He fell in a pit. She fell in a river. When they got to the monolith, she had to decipher a clue in a language she doesn't speak, and then they had to face up to their fears."  
"Pretty much your average quest." Zhane added. Andros rolled his eyes at him.  
"Then we found out that we had to come here next--of course by then, Astronema had taken over the Megaship..." Adam shook his head and let Ashley go on about everything that had happened.  
  
  
Almost six hours later Roena bolted upright.  
"Ro? You awake?" Zhane asked, rolling off the bed and coming to stand beside her.  
"Awake. I think so. Am I?" He waved his hand in front of her face, and she blinked and focused.  
"Yup. You're awake."  
"How long was I asleep?"  
"Nearly six hours. How do you feel?"  
"OK. I didn't dream, anyway, so that's something. How are you?"  
"Good. Much better." Roena relaxed slightly and looked carefully at him. "Don't do that." he said irritably.   
"Oh, go on. You're not jealous of Adam, are you?"  
"Jealous? Of Adam? No, why would I be?"  
"Same reason--or lack of reason--you're jealous of Rocky. Oh yes you are."  
"Oh no I'm not."  
"Oh yes you...this is ridiculous."   
"I agree."  
"Besides, you are."  
"Am no...what are you doing?"  
"Getting up."  
"I don't think you should." She heaved a long suffering sigh.  
"Zhane, we came to Triforia to find out how to get rid of him. We're not gonna find out if I just sit here. And eventually, he's gonna figure out I'm awake again, and he's gonna come back. And I'd rather get whatever I have to do over with first. Ok? Now, where are my clothes?"  
"In your cabin." She made a face at him and headed for her cabin.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Zhane arrived onto the bridge.   
"Zhane. How's Roena?" Cassie asked.  
"She's ok. She's just getting changed, she'll be here in a minute."  
"Did you leave her alone?" Andros asked.  
"Well, yeah. I didn't really want to watch her get dressed, Andros."  
"Why didn't you call one of the girls?"  
"I didn't think it was any big deal." he protested.  
"And it isn't." Roena agreed. Everyone except Andros and Zhane jumped, including Adam who was still on board.  
"It is a big deal." Andros insisted. "Roena--you know we can't leave you alone." She waved that away.  
"He thinks I'm still sleeping, Andros. He won't be back for a while."  
"You don't know that." Roena's eyes flashed dangerously.  
"Oh yes I do. Remember I lived with him for three years before I ever left. And I've had a week and a half now. I know him better than anyone, and I know, if he knew I was awake, he'd be here." Andros unconsciously stepped back. He'd never seen her this angry before. She watched him angrily for a minute, then she sighed and shook her head. "Speak of the devil. Look who's back."  
You didn't think I'd leave you, now, did you?  
"No, I guess I couldn't be that lucky." Ignoring everyone, she went to her station and began carefully checking readings.  
"Um--Trey's waiting for you, Roena." Cassie said.  
"Let him wait." The Rangers exchanged surprised glances at that. Roena's voice had been cold and hard, not like her own at all.  
"That's not fair." Adam told her.  
"What's not fair?"  
"You're mad at what's--his-name, Dhurcas, right? Don't take it out on them. And don't take it out on Trey--he's trying to help you, in case you hadn't noticed. Quit acting like a big baby and go to Triforia."  
"Adam." Ashley said warningly.  
"What? You're all walking on eggshells. She's not sick. She's just being stupid."  
"It's not 'cos I'm sick." Roena said, grinning impishly. Zhane dived for cover. "It's 'cos I can do this." Adam found himself suddenly and disorientingly upside-down, feet pressed firmly to the ceiling.  
"Hey! What the..Hey!"  
"I tried to warn you." Ashley told him.  
"No you didn't." He looked across at Zhane, who was just emerging from under the console. "Can't you control her?"  
"Could Rocky?" Zhane retorted.  
"Good point."  
"Ok, Roena, I think he gets your point. Let him down now." Andros ordered.  
"Bite me. You're not my team leader."  
"Bite you?"  
"She means no, Andros." Carlos informed him, laughing at the expression on his face. Andros didn't know any slang, or very little, anyway.  
"I really think you should let him down." Zhane said.  
"Do I have to?" she pouted. Then she laughed and let him down. "Sorry, Adam, I needed the practise."  
"No problem." he said, fighting the feeling that he was still upside down. She watched him interestedly.  
"Are you gonna hurl?"  
"Um...no. Not this time."  
"That's not a challenge." Zhane quickly added. Roena pouted some more.  
"Ok. Sorry, guys. I was being a bit ridiculous, wasn't I?"  
"Oh--maybe just a bit." Ashley said.  
"It's ok. We forgive you." Cassie added. Roena took a deep breath and looked around.  
"Oh, shut up. Shall we go?"  
  
  
Adam watched Roena talk quietly to Trey. She'd grown up in the time she'd been gone, he mused. He remembered her as a child, but she obviously wasn't any more. Even though she hadn't been gone all that long, only a few months. She'd make a good Ranger now, he thought quietly. Roena grimaced at him over her shoulder.  
Don't wish that on me. I don't want it--yet. she sent to him.  
Pay attention to Trey. Andros admonished her. She went back to talking to Trey.  
"What did she mean?" Zhane asked.  
"I don't know."  
"What were you thinking?"  
"That she'd make a good Ranger. Why?"  
"She heard you."  
"What do you mean, she heard me?"  
"Later, Zhane." Andros told him firmly. He grimaced apologetically at Adam and turned back to watch Roena, who was coming slowly to join them.  
"What is it?" Andros asked. Trey stood and watched her carefully, not intruding.  
"...I have to fight him."  
"You have to..."  
"Fight Trey. And he gets to be morphed, and I don't. And I have to win, or at least not lose."  
"Ok." Andros took a deep breath. "So you need to concentrate on strategy, and not force."   
"Are you kidding? The guy's gonna be morphed! How can she beat him?"  
"Not helping, Zhane."  
You realise this was all a ploy to get you here so Trey could kill you.  
"Oh, it was not. Zhane, be quiet. Let me think."  
"What's there to think about?" Adam asked. Everyone stared at him.  
"Whether or not she wants to fight." Ashley said, in a 'duh' tone of voice.  
"Where's the choice? If she doesn't fight, she ends up going mad, from what I understand."  
"Thank you, Adam."  
"No, listen. I know Trey. I've fought beside him. He's a Ranger, and he fights with honour. He's not going to kick you when you're down, and he's not going to keep going if you're wiped out. Do the fight, stay on your feet, and you'll get your answer." Roena hugged him suddenly, eyes full of tears.  
"How did I manage without you?"  
"I don't know. How did you? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a joke." That drew a laugh from her, and she smiled and turned to Trey.  
"I call one hour's warm--up. I'll meet you here an hour from now."  
"Agreed."  
"Thank you." He nodded, turned, and nodded to the other Rangers before striding out of the room. Adam watched as Roena instantly began stretching and warming up. She wasn't an expert, but growing up with Rocky, and her exposure to the Power Rangers for most of her life, had left her with some skills. She faltered and stumbled suddenly.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
You can't win this fight, you know. They're setting you up.  
"They are not." she said through gritted teeth. Adam was surprised at how quickly he'd learned to tell when she was talking to Dhurcas. He barely even noticed any more, and didn't react when she broke off from talking to him to yell at Dhurcas.  
"Here, try turning this way instead." Adam offered, leading her through a kata. She imitated him as best she could, but ended up flat on her back.  
"I think I'll stick to my own, thanks." She started her own one again, and this time Adam followed her. This time, she didn't hear Dhurcas at all.  
  
  
An hour later, the Rangers--and Adam--stood and watched Roena thump to the mat yet again. And yet again, she got up and kept going. She'd been watching Trey fight, and now she tried a trick, coming in from the side where his helmet restricted his view. She managed to knock him down, but he twisted and knocked her feet out from under her.  
"Ouch!" She thumped the mat in frustration.  
"Come on, Ro, you're doing well."  
"Zhane, I'm spending more time down here than I am fighting!"  
"Yes, but at least you're still fighting. You're still fighting, right?" She sighed heavily.  
"Yes, I'm still fighting." She got to her feet and instantly went into a spinning kick that sent Trey back a whole--oh, at least two inches. He threw her to the ground again.  
"Can I give up?" she muttered as she dragged herself upwards.  
"Use your telekinesis." Zhane suggested.  
"I don't think I'm allowed. Trey, time! Am I allowed use telekinesis?"  
"The rules only say you can't be morphed." Trey informed her.  
"OOOHHH. This is gonna be fun."  
"Go easy on him." Zhane warned her.  
"Bite me, Zhane. He's been throwing me around the place for twenty minutes now."  
"Yes, but you're not allowed seek revenge."  
"I'm not a Power Ranger! Quit trying to make me follow your stupid rules." And with that she threw Trey across the room. Then she sighed and caught him before he hit the ground. "Flippin' ethics." she muttered. She continued the fight, but without using her telekinesis.  
"What's she doing?" Zhane asked worriedly. When she hit the mat again, Trey ended the match.  
"Well done, Roena. You figured it out."  
"What did you figure out?" Andros asked.  
"He wasn't testing my fighting skills--well, not just my fighting skills. He was testing my sense of fair play. Telekinesis isn't like karate. You can improve it, but you have to have it to begin with. You can't develop it from nothing. It's not fair to use it in a fight like this." Trey nodded.  
"You demonstrated fair play and a sense of justice. You have done well." She bobbed a little curtsey, then laughed. "Come with me, please." She smiled at the others and followed Trey out of the room.  
"Wow." Ashley said, sitting down. Andros quickly sat next to her.  
"I knew she'd figure it out." Zhane's head snapped up.  
"You knew?!?!"  
"Of course. Didn't you? As soon as Trey said 'the rules only say you can't be morphed.' I knew then."  
"How?" Ashley asked. Cassie nodded.  
"Think about it. We don't want Roena running around using her telekinesis any time she feels like it. This was just to drive that home."  
"She knew that. Zordon spent days telling her. So did Trey. So did practically everyone else." Zhane said.  
"Well, but that was eight years ago. Maybe this was just a reminder." Cassie suggested.   
"Yeah." Zhane said, in an I--don't-agree-but-I-can't-be-bothered-arguing tone of voice. Adam raised an eyebrow, but he didn't speak. Just then Roena came back into the room.  
"Where to now?" Andros asked.  
"Earth, to the remains of the Power Chamber. We--I'll tell you about it later." With that she teleported herself up to the ship, not waiting to say goodbye to Trey, who had followed her in.  
"Thank you, Trey." Zhane said with a smile.  
"I'm sorry she didn't say thank you herself." Andros added.  
"She did, Andros, before we came back out. Dhurcas is making this very hard on her."  
"Yes, I know."  
"Do you." Trey wondered. Ashley quickly jumped into what was rapidly becoming a fight.  
"Guys--Andros, we should start towards Earth. Trey, thanks for your help." Trey bowed politely. Ashley hurried the others away before anyone could say anything flammable.  
"Trey, thanks. It was good to see you." Adam said.  
"And you, Adam. Take care of her." Adam nodded and hurried after the others. Trey watched them leave.  
  
  
"Ro?"  
"What is it, Zhane?" He came into the room and closed the door behind him.  
"Why were you so rude to Trey?" She sat up and turned to face him.  
"I wasn't. When we get to Earth, that's the final step. The final link. When he told me that, I came this close to breaking down. He knew, so I thanked him then. I wasn't being rude, I just didn't want to burst into tears in the middle of the Audience Hall. That would have been even more rude."  
It doesn't matter. You offended him anyway. He's probably going to declare war on KO35 now, and maybe Earth, too.  
"No he won't." she murmured.   
He will. And first of all he'll find the DeSantos. They sheltered you for so long, and how have you repaid them? She shook her head urgently.  
"What? What's he saying?" Zhane asked, worried.  
"Um--nothing. Don't worry about it." She smiled briefly.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Look, at this point I wouldn't believe him if he said the sun was bright. Leave it alone." Zhane looked at her uncertainly. "Zhane, it's fine. Just--leave it be." He stood up.  
"Come have dinner."  
"I'll be there in a minute. Do you know where Adam is?"  
"Haven't seen him. Sorry." He turned and walked away, trying to stifle the jealousy that automatically flowed through him.  
Oh, Zhane. Her mental voice was disappointed.  
I can't help it, he responded.  
You could if you'd try.  
I don't want to lose you again.  
You won't. I promise. She abruptly broke away from him. Five minutes later when she arrived in the Team Room, she was sporting a new bruise on her cheek. No--one commented.  
  
  
"ANDROS, WE HAVE REACHED EARTH."  
"Thanks, DECA. Get the others up here." Roena looked up from her station.  
"We can't go yet. We have to send the signal."  
"What signal?" Andros asked, irritated. Roena had refused to tell them anything about why they were going to Earth, or what they had to do there.  
"We have to signal all the old Rangers. They all have to come."  
"Come where?"  
He doesn't want to listen. He doesn't want to hear.  
"Yes he does."  
"Roena!" She realised Adam had been calling her for a few minutes.  
"What?"  
Back with us? Andros sent.  
Just. I feel like I just went through a meat--grinder.  
"Where do we have to go?" Adam repeated.  
"Oh. The--the remains of the Power Chamber. All the Earth Power Rangers, plus Zhane and Andros."  
"But Billy's on Aquitar. Aisha and Tanya are in Africa, Kat's in London, Tommy's in Stone Canyon. Zack and Trini are still in Switzerland, and I don't know about Jason. Justin's wherever he went with his dad. Kim's off--wherever she went. That only leaves Rocky."  
"We know where he is." Zhane observed sourly.  
"Zhane. Billy's home. Just send the signal. They'll come."  
"What do you mean, Billy's home?"  
"I mean he's home, Adam. He came back."  
"How do you know?" Ashley asked, curious. Andros looked up from where he was programming the signal.  
"I can hear him from here. I know he's not on Aquitar. He's in Angel Grove--in the park, I think. I'm not sure."  
You're not meant to do that, Zhane told her.  
I'm not doing it. Rangers are difficult to block anyway. I can't help it.   
Never mind that, Andros interrupted them. Roena, you need to pay attention to Adam. Roena mentally pulled a face at him and then turned her attention back to Adam.  
"What about the others?"  
"I've told you. Just send the signal. They'll come." With that she headed off the bridge. Ashley followed her.  
"She's acting very weird." Cassie commented.  
"Yeah, it's like she's sleepwalking or something. She's not doing that sleepwalking thing, is she?" Carlos asked.   
"No, she needs to be asleep for that. I don't know what's wrong. She won't talk to me." Zhane answered.  
"Give her some time." Adam suggested. "This has been very hard for her. If this is how she deals with it, let her." Andros shook his head.  
"She needs to actually deal with it. All she's done now is push it away so she doesn't have to think about it. That's why she's so calm. She's not letting anything affect her."  
"Maybe she needs to." Cassie said softly. "Dhurcas has been saying some pretty terrible things to her. Maybe she needs to block them so she can concentrate on getting rid of him."  
"Maybe she needs all of you to stop talking about her behind her back." Roena said sharply from behind them. Everyone jumped.  
"Roena." Andros gasped. His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Where's Ashley?"  
"Am I her Keeper? Oh no wait, she was my Keeper, wasn't she. I left her somewhere near Engineering." Zhane stepped forward.  
"Undo it."  
"Make me."  
"Roena, we're trying to help you. You need to let us."  
"I don't need to do anything I don't want to do. Now leave me alone this time." She pushed past him off the bridge. Everyone looked awkwardly at everyone else. Zhane started after her, but Andros caught his arm.  
"I'll go."  
"She won't hurt me, Andros." The unspoken threat hung in the air.  
"I don't think she'll hurt me, either. Find Ashley and bring her back here. I'll find Roena." Before anyone could object, he left the bridge.  
"Idiot!" Zhane muttered.  
"Zhane?" Cassie asked. He drew a deep breath and turned to the Rangers.  
"Roena's gone. That was Dhurcas."  
  
PART 3  
  
"Roena?"  
"I did ask you to leave me alone, Andros." He stood just inside the cargo bay door, watching her. She was staring at the larger door, the one that led straight into space.  
"You need help, Ro. The other Rangers and I, we want to help you."  
"I know." Her voice was soft. "I know you do, Andros." She turned around to look at him. "But he did as well, and his way was quicker."  
"Oh, Roena." he groaned, as he realised what Zhane had figured out moments before. Strangely, she looked upset at that.  
"No, Andros, it's all right. He won't hurt anyone, he promised. He just wants to feel life again." Andros shook his head.  
"He's already hurt Ashley, Roena. He lied to you."  
"I couldn't--I couldn't do it anymore. He never left me alone. I couldn't take it."  
"We can still help you. Tell me what was to happen on Earth." Roena's head jerked up.  
"Leave us alone, Red Ranger! Or your team-mates will pay the price." With that Dhurcas telekinetically pushed him out of the room and locked the door. He hammered for a few minutes, then he gave up and raced back to the bridge.  
  
"Andros." TJ greeted him. "Cassie and Zhane took Ashley to the infirmary. It's like she's catatonic or something. And we've gotten a coupla responses to the signal you sent. Where's Roena?"  
"Cargo bay."  
"Is she really...." Adam trailed off, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Andros nodded briefly.  
"He's not in full control, but I don't think she is, either."  
"What can we do?"  
"I don't know. It's possible that we can still save her, but--I don't know. Who's responded?"  
"Um--" TJ leaned over his panel. "Jason Scott, Angel Grove. Tommy Oliver, Stone Canyon. Justin, also Angel Grove. And Kimberly Hart, Florida. That's all so far. No wait--Kat, in London."  
"Five. Adam, how many does that leave?"  
"Zack, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Tanya."  
"We've got Rocky." TJ reported. "He wants to come aboard."  
"Don't let him." Adam said quickly. "Don't let him see Roena like this."  
"Like what?" Roena asked from behind them.  
"Will you stop doing that, Ro?" Andros asked.  
"No. I don't feel like it. What's going on?"  
"We're gathering the Rangers to help you." For a brief moment Roena was in full control.  
"We need to go to the Power Chamber. They need to --ah!" The moment was gone and Dhurcas was back. "We don't need them anymore. Not unless you want them for an autopsy."   
"Leave her alone." Adam demanded. Dhurcas slowly looked him up and down.  
"No, I don't think so. Not yet, anyway. Now get out of my way--and send those other Rangers away." Adam didn't move. "Oh, who cares?" Dhurcas gestured and Adam found himself standing on the roof again.  
"Roena!" Andros yelled.  
"Not Roena. Don't you get it yet? She gave up on you. That let me in. Roena is gone, and you are not getting her back." Then s/he turned and walked off the bridge.  
  
  
"Andros, Ashley's gonna--Adam, why are you on the roof?"  
"Dhurcas was flexing Roena's muscles. What about Ashley?"  
"She's waking up. Whatever Dhurcas did, he didn't do enough of it. What are we going to do?" Zhane looked across at Andros as he spoke.  
"I don't know. Why does everyone keep looking at me?"  
"Because you're the leader. If Tommy or Jason were here I might look to one of them. But they're not. You're the leader, Andros." Adam told him firmly.  
"I don't know how to save her." he admitted quietly.  
"Then stop thinking of her. This hurts--it hurts me to say it--but at this point, don't we have to stop thinking about saving Roena from Dhurcas, and start thinking about saving the universe from Dhurcas?" There was dead silence for a minute. Then Zhane glared forcefully at Adam. Up at Adam.  
"I'll forget you said that--this time. Don't ever say it again."  
"Zhane..." Andros started.  
"No. We are not giving up on her. She is still in there, and we are going to find a way to save her."  
"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say, are you still linked to her?"  
"Mildly. I can feel her heart beat, but that's about it."  
"Can you control it so she can't open it?"  
"No. Why?"  
"You need to cut it off then. Zhane, if Dhurcas can control you through that link....remember what Roena said on Phaedos? She has the power, but you have the control."  
"I remember." He looked up at Andros. "You know what you're asking?" Adam, feeling himself to be in the way, attempted to leave the room, but he couldn't get out the door, because there was so much roof above the threshold. So he was forced to stay and hear, "I know, Zhane. But we can't take the risk."  
"My better half. Since she was born, we've never been separated."  
"I know." Andros repeated. Then he stood quietly, trusting Zhane's sense of duty.   
"I'll do it." Zhane said abruptly. "But I might need your help. Setting the link's easy, it's dissolving it that's tough."  
"Ok. What do I do?" Spotting Adam still standing helplessly on the roof, Zhane relented.  
"Let's get him down first, ok?"  
"Sure." Together they managed to get him down off the roof and the right way up again.   
"Can you find the infirmary?" Andros asked him.  
"Sure. Megadeck Three, right?"  
"Yes. Cassie's still there. Ask her to give you an anti-nausea shot. Or pill, whichever. But you're going to need it." Realising that the two wanted privacy to dissolve the link that tied Zhane to his sister, Adam left.  
  
"Cassie?" He looked over at Ashley as he entered. She seemed to be waking up.  
"Adam. What is it?"  
"Um--I need an anti-nausea thingy. Please. Now. Fast."  
"Sure. What happened?" She gestured for him to sit down as she got a box of pills from a cabinet.  
"Oh--Dhurcas was flexing Roena's muscles, and I didn't jump out of the way fast enough."  
"Is she--is he in control?" He shrugged lightly, taking the pills she held out.  
"I don't think he's completely in control. But he's getting there. She was in control for a minute--she's trying to help us. But he's too strong for her." He swallowed the pills and took a drink.  
"Can we help her?"  
"I don't know. Zhane's coming apart at the seams, and Andros isn't much better--but almost all the other Rangers have responded, so maybe Tommy or Jason can think of something." Cassie glanced over at Ashley, then looked back at Adam.  
"You never served under Jason, did you?"  
"No, I joined right as he left. But I knew him for a while before that, and three of my team-mates had been on a team with him. And Tommy, I served with Tommy for almost three years. If served is the right word." Cassie nodded, accepting the correction. At that point Ashley woke up.  
"Hey Ash, you had us worried there you know."  
"I...what?"  
"Nevermind. How do you feel?"  
"Stiff. What happened?" Cassie glanced up at Adam--will you tell her or will I? Adam nodded--you tell her.  
"Dhurcas got Roena. He did something to you--you were, like, in a coma or something. But then you just started waking up."  
"I did that." Roena said from behind them. Or rather, Dhurcas said from behind them. "Roena's yells were getting annoying. Besides, I'm not such a bad person."  
"Prove it. Leave her be." Adam challenged him.  
"Do you know how long I've waited for this? A thousands years I watched our planet grow, while I hovered, helpless. Your extreme predecessors killed my body. But my soul remained. Unable to talk, to interact with anyone, to touch? Can you imagine that?" Adam swallowed.  
"Maybe if you hadn't been such a bastard in life, it wouldn't have happened." Ashley groaned. Surprisingly, Dhurcas just laughed.  
"You're not afraid. I like that." Then s/he leaned in very close to Adam. "I will teach you to be afraid." And with that s/he left.  
  
"Andros?" The three came on to the bridge. Or rather tried to, because it was full of other people. Other Rangers. Every other Ranger who had ever served on an Earth Team. As the only person there who knew everyone, Adam made all the introductions. Once they were over, Andros summarised what had been going on.  
"She never told you what was to happen on Earth?" Tommy asked.  
"No. She just ignored the question." Andros answered.  
"That might have been Dhurcas. He was very good at distracting her." Zhane added. Tommy nodded and looked at Jason.  
"Have you tried asking Trey?"  
"He's not on Triforia. No-one there knows where he is, or if they do, they're not talking. DECA can't seem to find him." TJ explained.  
"I did that." Dhurcas said from behind them.  
"Is that going to be your hobby from now on? Sneaking up behind us?" Zhane demanded. Dhurcas shrugged.  
"I have to get my kicks somehow. And Roena does kick up such a fuss if I try to hurt you."  
"She's still in there?" Tommy asked.  
"Tommy. You were the one who kept getting kidnapped and brainwashed, right? This stirring up memories for you?"   
"A few, yes." Tommy agreed, unsure of why he was agreeing, not realising the Dhurcas was already manipulating him.  
"You wanna see them more closely?" Dhurcas gestured.   
  
Suddenly Tommy wasn't on the bridge anymore. Instead he watched as the Green Ranger attacked the Power Rangers. But this time, instead of being saved by Jason, he fought on until they were all defeated. Then it started all over again.....  
  
"Tommy?" About six different voices called as he shook, moaning lightly.  
"He can't hear you." Dhurcas said in a sing-song voice. "Well, this is fun. I thought you were all going to be stuffy groan--ups, but no! You're all very entertaining." Zhane moved carefully closer. "Careful, Zhane. Her..affection...for you has kept you safe so far. But don't count on that anymore." He ignored Dhurcas, instead speaking to Roena.  
"Ro, we're ready to help you. But you need to tell us what to do." Rocky stepped forward, standing next to Zhane.  
"Come on, Rowie. Tell us how to beat this thing, then we'll go home." Dhurcas hesitated for a moment, then Roena broke free.  
"We need--the Power Chamber--"  
"We know that. What happens when we get there?" Aisha asked. Unlike Jason, Trini and Zack, she'd met Roena when she was Rowina.  
"The--you--" she shook her head frustratedly, then she fixed her gaze on Tommy. "You saved Zordon's life. When Ooze...." Dhurcas wrenched control back. "She's getting weaker, you know. Soon she'll be all gone."  
"You're lying." Zhane answered calmly, "now be quiet. Adam? What did she mean?"  
"This is ridiculous. You expect me to just sit down and behave while you plan how to destroy me?"  
"And how--exactly--were you going to stop us?" Zack demanded.  
"Oh boy. Shouldn't have said that." Adam muttered. Dhurcas's eyes narrowed. All the Space Rangers dived for cover, so they were relatively untouched when the wind started whistling through the bridge, shoving the former Rangers all over the place.  
"Whoa! What the...ow!" Zack's exclamation was cut short as he was flung head over heels into a wall. Carlos grabbed his arm and pulled him into relative shelter.  
"Guys, get behind something! She--I mean he--can't keep this up forever!" TJ called. The ex-Rangers did their best to get under cover, but there were quite a lot of them. Luckily, Dhurcas was just about finished, and collapsed. Zhane and Rocky scooted out to her straight away.  
"Zhane!" Andros yelled.  
"Rocky!" Tommy called. Both Rangers ignored their leaders and dropped down beside Roena.  
"Stupid." she muttered, eyes unfocused. "Go 'way--can't keep him out."  
"Ro, tell us how to beat him." Zhane asked softly.  
"They know--they saved Zordon. He was dead--and they....Where's Tommy?"  
"He's fine. He's ok." Rocky assured her.  
"Good..I didn't want to."   
"We know." Zhane answered quietly. Roena shuddered, and when she opened her eyes she was Dhurcas.  
"Now what? You still don't know how to get rid of me. And you can't stop me. Not without hurting Roena."  
"We can do that if we have to." Tommy said, meeting Andros's angry look without flinching. "Andros, we're Power Rangers. We have to save the innocent people out there."  
"She's innocent."  
"It's gone too far. We may not be able to save her."  
"No, you're wrong." Zhane said angrily. "I promised I'd save her."  
"No, Zhane, they're right." Roena said, back in control once more. "They're right. Promise you'll stop him. Promise. No matter what." He shook his head.  
"I--Roena, I can't." She looked at Tommy.  
"Tommy, promise me. Don't let Dhurcas hurt anyone else."  
"I promise." he answered. "But we.."  
"I know." She cut him off. Then she looked around at the other Rangers, some of whom were still hiding. "It's ok. I think he's tired. I can hold him off for now." Everyone slowly came out and started milling around, discussing what to do. Roena sat in the middle of it all, isolated.   
Zhane?  
Yeah.   
Promise you won't interfere----if Tommy has to stop Dhurcas. Or Jason, or whoever.  
Roena--all right.  
I'm sorry. Please don't be mad.  
I'm not mad.  
Then what is it? What are you hiding?  
Don't pry. It doesn't concern you. Andros looked up and whispered briefly in Zhane's ear. All right, it does concern you. But I'm still not telling.  
Fine. She turned away and began to poke half-heartedly at the console in front of her. When Zhane was sure she wasn't paying attention to him any more, he started remembering......  
  
Four years earlier  
Zhane went into the kitchen of his home. He and Andros were leaving to train as Astro Guardians that day. His parents were sitting in the kitchen, waiting for him.  
"Zhane, are you ready?" Lyra asked.  
"I'm all packed. The transport's coming in about ten minutes."  
"Zhane, you know how proud we are of you. But I want you to promise us one thing."  
"Anything, Father." Thel nodded solemnly.   
"When you've become a Guardian, find your sister. Make sure she's safe and happy. Take care of her for us." Zhane blinked furiously; they never spoke about Roena.  
"I will. I'll find her for you."  
"We know she's on Earth. But that's all we know."  
"I promise. I'll take care of her."  
"Good." Lyra shook her head slightly. "Now, are you all packed? Did you remember your toothbrush?"  
"Mother! I'll be fine......"  
  
  
Now  
Zhane, you were fourteen. That wasn't fair. Andros told him.  
They were afraid---they knew the war was coming. They wanted to make sure she'd be safe. Zhane blinked. How did you know about that?  
I was just outside when it happened. The transport was leaving from your house, remember?  
Yeah--does Ro know?  
I don't think so.  
Maybe you should tell her.  
Do you think Tommy's right?  
I think you and I can't see this one properly. We're too close to it. Maybe we should let Tommy take charge. He's good at it, after all. Zhane shook his head, irritated.  
You're just as good as he is.  
But this isn't his little sister. Zhane, you know we have to stop Dhurcas.  
I know. He turned away. I know.  
  
  
Roena sat alone and watched the mini-reunions going on around her. Rangers who hadn't seen each other for some time swirled though the room, talking, reminiscing and taking comfort in each other's presence. It seemed like everyone wanted to talk to Billy, who hadn't been to Earth in a couple of years, and no-one had seen Kim, Zack or Trini for some time either. Justin pulled out of the crush and sat down next to her.  
"Hey. You ok?"  
"Sure. Wow, it's noisy in here. I didn't realise you were all so close. I mean, I knew the teams were close, I just didn't realise that sort of inter-teams were this friendly."  
"Well. Yeah. I mean, we're all members of a really exclusive club."  
"Yeah. You all risk your lives for fun." Justin shook his head.  
"Not for fun. Because some-one needs to, and there's only us."  
"Justin, you're thirteen. They're seventeen, or they were, then. Why did it all rest on you?"  
"I don't know. I guess, 'cos when you get to be an adult, you can't fight as well. And you get hurt easier. You know, it's the same for you, only more." She looked at him questioningly. "Well, you gotta stop Dhurcas. And you gotta do it on your own, too, we can't help. It's just you."  
"I guess. I never thought of it like that. It's not as physical."  
"Except when he hits you or whatever."  
"Yeah." Her eyes suddenly shone with tears.  
"Oh geez, I'm sorry. I said something wrong."  
"No, it's not you. He's getting stronger again, that's all. Soon I won't be able to hold him back."  
"What can I do?"  
"Nothing; you're right, this is my fight. Just move away as soon as I go. Don't let him hurt you."  
"I won't. Will you be alright?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. He can't hurt me, after all."  
"I guess not." Justin agreed.  
"Go back to playing at being a hero, little boy. You can't hope to stand up to me."  
"I can. If I don't give up, you can't beat me." He got up and moved away, warning the other Rangers that Dhurcas was back. The Space Rangers instantly trained Astro Blasters on him. Obediently, s/he stayed sitting in one place, watching Justin intently.  
"We should go down to Earth. We can try to save her from there. But she said all along that we have to go to the Command Centre." Tommy insisted.  
"Power Chamber." Zhane corrected him.  
"It's the same thing." Jason explained.  
"Actually, the Power Chamber was an updated version of the Command Centre." Billy said.  
"Good to know some things never change, huh, Billy?" Zack asked with a huge smile.  
"How do we know that it wasn't Dhurcas telling us to go to the Power Chamber?" Trini asked, trying to get back on track.  
"She told us on Triforia, before Dhurcas got control." Andros answered.  
"Are you sure he wasn't in control?" Rocky asked.  
"Definitely. He can't pretend that well." Carlos said.  
"So we should go down then." Aisha said.  
"But then what happens?" Kat asked.  
"We'll see when we get there." Ashley suggested.  
"In other words, you have no idea." Kim clarified. "Just great."  
"Justin, what are you doing?" Adam asked. Everyone turned to look at Justin, who was examining Andros's control board closely.  
"Just looking. The design here is different from in the Power Chamber."  
"Don't touch anything." Andros warned him.  
"I won't, don't worry." Zhane looked at him with a frown, but then he turned back to the group discussion.   
"So are we going down?" TJ asked.   
"Shouldn't someone stay here?" Adam added.  
"No, DECA'll be alright on her own." Cassie said in an off-hand way.  
"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" ALPHA demanded.  
"Sorry, ALPHA." Cassie apologised.  
"Justin, what are you doing?!" Zhane yelled. He lunged across the room too late to stop Justin from teleporting to Earth with Roena.  
"Dammit! He couldn't leave it alone?" Jason said angrily.  
"That wasn't Justin, that was Dhurcas. Can we trace it, DECA?" Andros asked.  
"TRACING TELEPORT SIGNAL NOW." DECA reported.  
"What do you mean, that was Dhurcas?" Tommy demanded.  
"That was Dhurcas. He used Roena's telepathy to get into Justin's head and make him teleport them. We should have known that, Andros." Zhane said, slipping into Kerovian for the last part.  
Not our fault, I thought she had more control than that  
"Can you guys stop that? You're creeping me out." Ashley said. Andros caught the hidden message and nodded.  
"Sorry. Force of habit. We should be able to trace the signal."  
"ANDROS, I CANNOT TRACE THE TELEPORT SIGNAL." DECA said. Andros groaned. Ashley smacked her head off a wall. Tommy automatically put a comforting arm around Kat, then he had to put his arm around Tanya as well so it wouldn't look odd. Kim glared at Kat. Jason sensibly remained on track.  
"Why not?"  
"THE SIGNAL ENTERED AN AREA WITH A LOT OF HIGH-LEVEL ION RADIATION. MY SCANNING CIRCUITRY CANNOT PENETRATE."   
"Billy, can you help?"  
"I can try." Billy and Trini hurried to the control panels and began rerouting controls, trying to scan through the radiation.  
"Sorry, Jase. It's like trying to look through soup. If we went down, we'd have no problems. But the scanners are completely fluzted." Trini reported after about ten minutes.   
"Fluzted?" Zhane repeated, raising an eyebrow.  
"Not working." she translated.  
"I knew that."  
"Not now, Zhane. Where are they?" Andros asked. Billy shrugged.  
"The ion radiation covers a large area, we really don't know exactly."  
"Show us." Andros asked. Billy complied, bringing the area up on the main screen.  
"There." Zhane pointed. "That's where they are."  
"How do you know?" Kat asked curiously.  
"She's my sister. Of course I know." He flushed under all the stares. "That's where Ivan Ooze holed up when he was freed. Dhurcas would feel right at home there."  
"I think you're right. How'd you know that?" Rocky asked.  
"She showed me once. Are we going?" he looked at Andros as he spoke.   
"Yes--just the team. And Rocky."   
"What? Why?" Tommy demanded.   
"Because out of everyone here, the six of us and Justin are the only ones with active powers. And if anyone apart from Zhane can get through to Roena, it's Rocky. I'm not going to risk the rest of you down there."  
"You know we're still coming." Jason challenged him. Andros folded his arms.  
"DECA, put all ship's systems on high security mode. Active Rangers only. And lock out ALPHA as well."  
"ACKNOWLEDGED."  
"Andros, Justin's active." Ashley reminded him, ignoring as best she could the ex-Ranger's yells.  
"He won't be back." Zhane told her. "Dhurcas can't control him from that far away, and he'll never come back here."  
"Be quiet!" TJ yelled, shocking everyone into silence.  
"Thank you, TJ. I hate to point this out, but you are all retired. This is my ship. I'm the leader here. And you are not coming. Ready guys? Let's Rocket!" In almost complete silence the six Astro Rangers morphed and went into the Team Room. Just before he left, Andros called back, "DECA? Bring up the area we're going to on the viewscreen."  
"I can't believe he did that!" Tommy exclaimed when the Rangers had left.  
"He's trying to protect us. That's what makes him a good leader." Trini pointed out. "You, or Jason, or TJ, or Rocky or any of the others would have done exactly the same and you know it."  
"Yeah, but that's what makes it so infuriating." Jason explained.  
"That doesn't make sense, Jase." Kim protested.  
"She's got you there, bro." Tommy said.  
"Hey, 'bro', I'm trying to stick up for you here. A little more sympathy would be appreciated."  
"I bet it would."  
"Hey guys!" Aisha yelled. "I think something's happening. It's really hard to see it, though."  
"That's because of the ion radiation. Let me see if I can clean it up a bit." Billy said. A couple of minutes later he turned away in frustration. "Sorry. That's the best I can do. Is it any better?"  
"A bit. Is that Andros?" Kim asked, squinting. The fog cleared briefly.  
"No, that's a fire hydrant." Kat informed her.  
"Thank you, I could see that."  
"Guys, I think that's Justin!" Adam exclaimed. The others gathered around.  
  
  
"Justin!" Ashley came to a sudden halt when she found Justin, morphed, standing on a platform, and aiming a Blaster at her. "Justin, stop that."  
"I can't. It's not me." The other Rangers, plus Rocky, arrived just then.  
"Where's Roena?" TJ called. Zhane elbowed him.  
"Dhurcas, not Roena."  
"I don't know. Somewhere around." Justin said, still not aiming away from Ashley, who was standing really still. "He wants you all to de--morph and put down your morphers. Then he'll come out."  
"Will you de-morph too?" Andros asked. Justin cocked his head for a moment, as though he was listening to something. Then he nodded.  
"Yes, but you first."  
"Do it."  
"But, Andros..."  
"DO it." Andros even led the way. The six de-morphed and put their morphers down on a table, before stepping away. Justin de-morphed and moved back, letting Dhurcas step in front of him.  
"Rangers. When will you learn you cannot defeat me?"  
"We can try." Zhane answered calmly. "You in there, Ro?"  
"Leave her alone, Zhane. You could not save her, not now, not eight years ago. You will not take her from me." Zhane stared very hard at the creature wearing his sister's body.  
"I will kill you for that." Dhurcas spread his arms wide.  
"Go ahead. You will kill this body, but I will live, and wait for my next opportunity. You cannot kill me."  
"There is a way. Zordon left it for us."  
"Zordon is a fool. He always was, and he always will be. I cannot be defeated."  
"For someone who can't be defeated, you're acting very nervous. If I was invincible, I'd be a lot more confident than that." Rocky observed.  
"You!" Dhurcas hissed.  
"Yup. Me. You ok, Justin?" Justin managed a tiny nod before Dhurcas whipped his head around.  
"Do not speak. Do not move. I have not given you permission."  
"He knows something." Zhane realised. "Andros, Justin knows something we need to know."  
"I know." Andros answered quietly. "But Dhurcas knows we know. We'll never get to him."  
"I'll get to him." Rocky said, sprinting forward.  
"Rocky, stop!" Ashley yelled, not in time to stop him. He actually managed to get nearly all the way up to Dhurcas before he was stopped.  
"Nice--no, I'm not even going to pretend. That was pathetic. Is this the best you can do, Andros? One ex--Ranger too blinded by love to see straight?"  
"No, but it's all you're worth." Andros shot back. "Let him go. He doesn't have any powers, he's no use to you." Dhurcas tipped his head to one side, considering.   
"He'd be good cannon fodder. But then I have some of that already." He gestured to where Justin was still trying to throw off his control. "He's good in a fight, though." Rocky whirled around and attacked Andros, who fended him off without too much trouble. "Hump. He's resisting better than I thought. I'm bored with him now. You can have him." With that he flung him against a wall as hard as he could. Everyone could hear the 'thump' as he hit and collapsed. Then, very briefly, Roena took control again. "Justin, go! I'm so sorry...." Justin took a flying leap off the platform and landed beside the other Rangers.  
"Fool! You can't stop me! I will reign again!"  
"Not if we can stop it. Come on, guys." Andros picked up his morpher and put it on.  
"We're leaving?" Ashley asked, strapping hers back on.  
"Yes. He won't do anything else until we get back."  
"How can you be sure?" TJ asked.  
"It's not as much fun when there's no-one to torment." Zhane said flatly.  
The Rangers, Justin, and Rocky, teleported away, leaving Roena alone.  
  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Kim called as they reappeared. Zhane ignored her and went straight to his cabin. "Ouch. Sorry for asking."  
"Not your fault." Cassie told her. "Did you see that?"  
"Bits of it. Most of it, I think."  
"I think he's given up on getting Roena back. It's like you said, Tommy. We have to think about all the other innocent people out there. Zhane's going to do his duty as a Ranger, even if the cost is his soul."  
"I think you're being a bit dramatic." Kat said.  
"I don't think so." Cassie answered, not even really registering the comment. Instead, she was looking down the corridor after Zhane. "No, I don't think so."  
"I'll talk to him." Tommy offered.  
"I don't think that's a good idea." Andros offered. "When Zhane gets like this, it's best to just leave him alone. She'll pull him through."  
"Who?"  
"Who what?"  
"You just said, 'She'll pull him through.'"  
"No I didn't."  
"Yes, you did."  
"No I didn't, I said, 'he'll pull through."  
"Andros, you definitely said, 'she'll pull him through." Carlos agreed.  
"Did I? Oh, damm!" he hurried off the bridge.  
"I love it when he does that." TJ said sarcastically.  
"Does what?" Tanya asked. She'd been keeping very quiet and staying in the background since she came on board.  
"Plays the 'mysterious person from KO35'."  
"Teej, he is a mysterious person from KO35!"  
"I know, but does he have to shove it in our faces all the time?"  
"Where's he gone, anyway? DECA, where is he?" Jason asked.  
"ACTIVE RANGERS ONLY." DECA answered.  
"DECA, answer the question." Ashley said.   
"ANDROS IS IN ZHANE'S CABIN."  
"Zhane's? What's he doing in there?" Jason wondered.  
"Just making sure he's ok, probably. Don't worry about it." Ashley advised him.  
"Worry about how we're going to stop Dhurcas instead." Carlos suggested, coming into the room.  
"How's Rocky?" Tommy asked.  
"He'll live. He won't be very happy for a while, but he'll live. Is something wrong with his back?"  
"He hurt it a while ago. It should be better, though."  
"It was, until Dhurcas started throwing him 'round the place. It'll be fine, it'll just take a while."  
"Justin," Tommy said suddenly, "you were trying to tell us something before."  
"It doesn't seem that important, " Justin half-apologised, "but he's scared of blood. I cut myself on something, and he fell over himself keeping me away."  
"Blood." Ashley said, "But I thought Andros said it wasn't real Blood."  
"He did." Cassie agreed. "The trail we're following is leading to the Blood of the Brothers of the Faithful, which is meant to protect Roena from Dhurcas. But on Phaedos they were told that it wasn't real Blood."  
"Maybe he's scared of HIV. So what?" Zack said.  
"Never mind, Justin." Ashley said. "I'll tell Andros. Worst come to worst we can all bleed at him." The Rangers laughed at that and the sombre mood lifted slightly.  
  
  
"Zhane?" Andros stood just inside Zhane's door.  
"What do you want?" Zhane asked.  
"Zhane, I was wrong. When I made you dissolve the link, I was wrong. You need to get it going again." Zhane looked at him curiously.  
"Why? You were right. Dhurcas might be able to control me with it."  
"No, I was wrong. Zhane, have you ever dissolved it before?"  
"No. Not since she was born. Why?"  
"Roena's your conscience, Zhane. You were right when you said she was your better half. You've never acted like this before."  
"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I've never acted like this before. I've never had to think about killing Roena before."  
"Not Roena. Dhurcas." Andros reminded him.  
"Forget that. Just cos she's not in charge right now doesn't mean it's not her." He turned away and looked out his porthole. "Andros---I don't think I can do it."  
"Then don't do it. Leave it to us."  
"I'll never be able to look at you again if you do it." Andros froze. Then a sudden suspicion caught him.  
"That's not really you, is it." Zhane--rather, Dhurcas--turned and smirked at him.  
"No, not really. It will be, though. Your oh-so-smart Silver Ranger was right, you are too far away."  
"So why bother?"  
"To deliver a message. You can't stand against me. Drop your fight against me, and I won't harm any of you. You have my word."  
"No." 'Zhane' rose to his feet.  
"You're a fool, Andros. You throw away your team-mates' lives?"  
"No. We will not bow to tyrants. Not you, not Astronema, not Rita, not Zedd, no-one."  
"Then you're an even bigger fool than I thought. I wash my hands of you." Zhane staggered abruptly, and Andros caught him.  
"Andros---what---"  
"Sit down. No, sit down. Here." He left and came back a minute later with a glass of water. Zhane drank it in one gulp.  
"Zhane, are you still linked to Roena?"  
"I don't think so. We shut it down, didn't we?"  
"But is there any residual left? Anything at all?" Andros pressed. Zhane closed his eyes.  
"I have a feeling she's all right. But that's all. It could just be wishful thinking."  
"Or not. Dammit!" Andros got up and paced through the room, not even noticing the mess he was standing on.  
"Why? Andros, what happened?"  
"He got in your head, Zhane. He wanted to get us to give up."  
"Dhurcas feeds on fear and hate, and on the despair which follows the hate." Zhane quoted softly. "I always hated that story. What happened?" Andros avoided his eyes.  
"I told him we'd never give up, he said we were fools, then he left."  
"And what else?" Zhane pressed. Andros sighed.  
"I thought he was you, at first. You said you couldn't hurt Roena, and I said to leave it to us. Then you said.." he paused for a long minute. "You said you'd never forgive me if I did it." Come on, Zhane, deny it. Please, deny it, he pleaded mentally.  
"Let's go find the others." was all Zhane said.  
"Zhane, stay here. You're not at full strength. And besides, if he was in your head once..."  
"...He could be again. Alright, fine. Don't decide anything without me."  
"I don't think we could if we tried." With that Andros left, and Zhane flopped back down on his bunk, barely registering the heap of clothes he was lying on. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was in the small, featureless room.  
"I'm not hurt this time."  
"Not outside," Roena agreed, "but in here.." she laid a hand on his chest.  
"Is that really you, Ro?"  
"It's really me. I've been waiting for you. You took a very long time."  
"I know. Ro, we don't know how to help you."  
"Yes you do. There's only one thing missing."  
"And what's that?" She looked at him very seriously.  
"The Blood."  
"I thought you said that was not actual Blood."  
"That's what we thought. It was a test within a test. A Ranger can never take anything for granted, but we took it for granted that just because the information came from Phaedos it was real. The Blood has to be real, but a pinprick will do."  
"It wasn't cos it came from Phaedos, it was cos it came from Zordon----what about the Brothers?"  
"You're one. Andros is one. Cassie and Ashley are. Tommy, Jason--all of them. Any Ranger is a Brother of the Faithful. We just never realised it. The Blood, and then how the Morphin's brought Zordon back. That'll kill Dhurcas."  
"And what about you?"  
"It depends on how tightly bound I am to him. Zhane, please don't be sad. I think--it doesn't matter so much. As long as he's gone. Don't, Zhane, please don't be upset."  
"How can I not? I never wanted to lose you."  
"Be happy--I'll be free. He can't hurt me anymore. I'll be with Mama and Papa. Don't be guilty. You did more than anyone could." She glanced up at the faint sound. "Andros is waiting for you. Go and tell him what I said. Be well, Zhane."  
"Be well." he repeated, then he shut his eyes...and opened them to the Megaship, and Andros's face.  
"I know how to stop Dhurcas."   
  
  
"This is crazy." Zack protested. "You want us to all go down there, cut ourselves, and then will Dhurcas to be gone?"  
"More or less." Zhane agreed calmly. "That's what Roena told me."  
"There's another thing I don't get." Zack continued. "You were asleep, and her mind's being totally suppressed by Dhurcas, because if he doesn't suppress her she might take control again. How could she tell you anything?" Trini laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Roena and I have always been linked. About two years ago she had an accident. I was still in cryo then, and we met up. We talked a bit. A couple of days ago, Dhurcas fooled her into thinking the same thing had happened--it hadn't, then. But this time it did."  
"Are you sure it wasn't Dhurcas?" Trini asked. Coming from anyone else, the question would have earned a rude response, but from Trini he seemed to accept it.  
"Yes. I know Roena. This time, it really was her." Instinctively, he turned to Andros. Everyone else followed, and Andros stirred under all those gazes. He looked at Jason.  
"My team's ready." Jason said quietly. Andros looked to Tommy.  
"Morphin', second team, ready."  
"Turbo, first team, ready." Adam continued.  
"Astros, always ready." TJ said, earning a couple of laughs.  
"Is that everyone?" Andros asked, running his gaze over all the assembled rangers. Zack, Kim, Billy, Trini and Jason. Rocky, Adam and Aisha. Tommy, Kat, Tanya and Justin. Finally, he looked at his own team. TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley...and finally Zhane.  
Are you sure?  
Always.   
"Let's do it."  
  
  
"I've been waiting for you." Dhurcas hissed at them. He'd started to distort Roena's features to look more like his own, but he was only half-way through the process. It left him a featureless, disgusting mass, making it easier for the Rangers to see him as the enemy.  
"You are not in control here." Andros told him. "Ready everyone?"  
"Ready!" everyone chorused.  
"DECA, do it." Everyone who was morph-capable was instantly morphed, and the others were dressed in a sort of amour. The amour reflected the design of whatever colour and team each person had been on.  
"Never thought I'd see this again." Zack murmured.   
"Remember, you don't have any powers. It's just protection against her--his--telekinesis. Don't try to fight him." Andros said again. Then he, the other Astros, and Justin leaped into the fight.  
"She's good." Jason observed.  
"She wasn't this good before." Adam said. "Duck, Justin!"  
"Come on, guys, you can do it!"  
"Go go Power Rangers." Billy murmured under his breath. Trini heard him, and smiled.  
  
  
In the end, Zhane managed to tag Dhurcas with the small machine ALPHA, Billy and Justin had put together. It instantly locked all his muscles and blocked all commands from his brain to the rest of his body, except for those necessary to keep him alive. Unable to move, Dhurcas crashed to the ground.  
"All right, guys, we're ready. DECA, de-morph now!" Everyone de-morphed and DECA transported the whole group to the ruins of the Command Centre. Zack sighed in disappointment as his amour slipped away.  
"I guess it wasn't meant to be." He grinned and joined the others, who were forming a loose circle around Dhurcas. Jason stepped forward first. They'd sort of thrown the whole thing together, and no-one had really planned this part of it. So no-one knew what to except.  
"I am Jason, Red Morphin' Power Ranger, and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil." He held out his hand, and Andros pricked him with a pin. Then he let two drops of blood fall to the ground. Then he stepped back.  
"I am Billy, Blue Morphin' Ranger and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil."  
"I am Zack, Black Morphin' Ranger and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil."  
"I am Trini, Yellow Morphin' Ranger and o Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil."  
"I am Kimberly, Pink Morphin' Ranger and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil."  
"I am Tommy, White Morphin' Ranger and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil."  
"I am Aisha, Yellow Morphin' Ranger and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil."  
"I am Kat, Pink Morphin' Ranger and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil."  
"I am Adam, Green Turbo Ranger and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil."  
"I am Tanya, Yellow Turbo Ranger and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil."  
"I am Justin, Blue Turbo Ranger and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil."  
"I am Carlos, Black Astro Ranger and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil."  
"I am TJ, Blue Astro Ranger and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil."  
"I am Ashley, Yellow Astro Ranger and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil."  
"I am Cassie, Pink Astro Ranger and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil."  
"I am Andros, Red Astro Ranger and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil." It now came down to Rocky and Zhane, who eyed each other for just a moment.  
"I am Rocky, Roena's sister, Red Morphin' Ranger and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil." Zhane nodded quietly, noticing Rocky's use of Roena rather than Rowie.  
"I am Zhane, Rowie's sister, Silver Astro Ranger and a Brother of the Faithful. I give up my Blood to banish this evil." Dhurcas hissed as the last two drops of blood landed on him.  
"Your turn, Tommy." Andros said softly.  
"Come on guys. Let's do it." They spread out, keeping the circle steady, until everyone was an arm's length away from everyone else. Then everyone lifted their arms, no-one quite touching anyone else, and focused as hard as they could on Roena. Those who'd known her pictured her as she had been then, and the others pictured her as she would be-they hoped--when they were done. Beams of light shot out of everyone's chest, and Dhurcas shrieked as though in pain. Zhane wavered, at that, but he kept going. Sparks flew around them and Dhurcas screamed again. Then everything stopped. There was no sound save for Dhurcas struggling to breathe.  
"You--are fools. I will--return--and you will not know me. You--will not--stop me. I will--be powerful again." Zhane hunkered down beside him.  
"We'll stop you." Rocky hunkered next to him.  
"All of us."  
"Together." Tommy agreed.  
"Forever." Jason put in. Andros phrased it the best.  
"We're the Power Rangers." Dhurcas shrieked once more, then he was silent.  
  
  
"Hey, Rocky. Any change?" Rocky glanced up as Adam sat down.  
"No. She's awake, she just--won't respond. To anyone."  
"Dhurcas?"  
"Zhane swears he's gone, and ALPHA backs him up. I guess if he was still here he'd have attacked us by now." Adam nodded, looking at Roena. She was sitting on the bed in the infirmary, staring into space. Experimentally, he waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't respond.  
"We've tried that." Adam looked at Rocky.  
"How long is it since you've slept?"  
"I dunno--a day? Two? How long is it since we got rid of Dhurcas?"  
"Four days. Have you slept since then?"  
"Yeah, a bit."  
"Not enough." Ashley said from behind them.  
"How do you know how much I slept?" Rocky demanded.  
"I asked DECA. She sees all and knows all."  
"She's nosy. It's none of her business."  
"Rocky, you collapsing from tiredness isn't going to help her. Now go to bed."  
"I would, " Adam advised him, "you can't out-stubborn Ashley." Giving up, Rocky left the room to go to the cabin assigned to him. He suddenly stuck his head back in. "You'll let me know if there's any change, right?"  
"Of course." Ashley agreed. She followed Rocky out to make sure he actually went to bed. Adam turned back to Roena.  
"Hey...I'm pretty sure you can hear me. They always say even coma patients can hear you when you talk to them, and you're not even in a coma..." Was he imagining it, or was something flickering in her eyes? "I thought you might like to know...Dhurcas is definitely gone..no, that's not what I was going to say. Like I said ages ago, I don't see why everyone is treating you with kid gloves. I know you can wake up if you want. Everyone kept telling me, all through this, that you were so powerful...that that was why Dhurcas tried to use you. Use some of that power...wake up." Nothing happened. He sighed slightly. "I didn't want to say this...but you're killing Zhane and Rocky. Both of them are convinced this is their fault. If you don't wake up, soon..." He sighed again. "That's all I have to say. You want me to talk about something else?"  
"Oh, God, no. Please don't."  
"Rowie!" He enveloped her in a huge hug.  
"Ow. Yes, it's me. Adam, you're hurting me."  
"Oh. Sorry. DECA, tell everyone Roena's woken up."  
"Zhane knows," she considered, putting her head on one side, "and I think probably Andros. Zhane never could keep from broadcasting when he was excited."  
"Really?"  
"Um. He's giving me kind of a headache, actually." She looked up at Adam. "Adam? Thank you...I think you saved me. I would've given up. You're right, Dhurcas is gone, but...I couldn't handle it." She waved one hand in front of her face, in a gesture Adam recognised. Kim had done the same many times to avoid crying. "I think I need to talk to Tommy."  
"It gets better." Adam assured her. "C'mon, Tommy's gone through this like six times now."  
"Yes, but he's a big strong man and I'm only a weak little girl."  
"I'm not touching that one with a ten-foot barge pole--I don't want to be hanging off the roof again."  
"Yeah, sorry about that."   
"I think I hear the stampede..." Several Rangers poured into the room, all practically trampling Adam in their haste to get to Roena. She sat in the middle of the expanding group and laughed and answered questions, but there was darkness in her eyes. Adam looked around: some of the other Rangers had seen it too. Zhane, and Rocky, both of whom were always in tune with her. Andros, Tommy, and Jason had all noticed it too, but that was probably their 'leader gene' kicking in. Trini, ever observant, and, surprisingly, Carlos, also knew something was up. Andros shouted everyone down.  
"Guys, she's probably tired, and I think Zhane and Rocky are going to kill someone if they don't get her alone soon. Let's all leave, shall we?" Amidst a chorus of 'aws', he, Tommy and Jason managed to get everyone else out.  
Are you ok? he sent as he was leaving. She nodded quietly.  
Sure? We could leave, Zhane offered.  
"Oh, no, don't. Stay here. I just..." At that point she burst into tears and gripped both of her brothers tightly. Eventually she fell back asleep, but she was restless.  
"Is she ok?" Rocky asked Zhane. Zhane looked at her for a minute.  
"Yes--it's like her mind's gone deaf. She's not broadcasting anything."  
"Is that unusual?"  
"Very. Everyone broadcasts all the time--Ro's usually pretty controlled, but she can't keep everything back."  
"Not Ro." she murmured drowsily.   
"What?"  
"Not Ro. Rowina. It's Rowina now."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm done with being Roena. I'm Rowina now."  
  
  
"Are you sure?" They were standing in Angel Grove Park. Rowina was getting ready to go back to the DeSantos.  
"For the five millionth time, yes, Zhane. Space is fun, but it's not my home. And I can't exactly live on KO35 anymore. Some day, maybe. But not right now."  
"But--Earth--"  
"What's the problem? You're on Earth, like, every second day, almost. I'm not going anywhere. You know--oh, no, wait, you don't know where I live. Ashley knows where I live. Ask her. Come see me. I've got my communicator, and you won't be far away..." Zhane nodded slowly.   
"Don't make me leave you behind," he whispered. Smiling through tears, she touched his face lightly; then she ran from the park without looking back.  
"You OK?" Ashley asked from behind him.  
"No. I can't hear her."  
"What?"  
"She won't talk to me--in my head. I've always heard her...and now there's nothing there." In silence they teleported back to the ship.  
  
To be continued....I hope  
  
  
  



End file.
